Cabellos Dorados, Topacios Azules
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: AU "Shun Kazami es un joven policía de 21 años, con una gran obsesión que no deja su corazón tranquilo. Pero cuando una amiga de la infancia llegue, le hará saber que las cosas no son como parecen."
1. De Recuerdos y Reencuentros

_**1/7**_

_**Summary: AU "Shun Kazami es un joven policía de 21 años, con una gran obsesión que no deja su corazón tranquilo. Pero cuando una amiga de la infancia llegue, le hará saber que las cosas no son como parecen."**_

_**Espero que disfruten la historia.**_

_**Shun: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos OC que conocerán más adelante.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, aquí vamos con el fic… (Eso rimó XD)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>_

_**Capítulo 1: De Recuerdos y Reencuentros**_

* * *

><p>Paso, paso, paso, paso… Era lo único que hacía, lo único en lo que se molestaba. Paso, otro paso, otro paso… Por cada paso que daba, sentía que el zapato le pesaba. Simplemente frunció el seño apretando los puños, no concebía que no lograra completar su misión con <em>éxito<em>. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, no iba a permitir que otra misión saliera tan mal. Dio otro paso y abrió la puerta que tenía en frente, dentro: había dos archiveros, un estante con varios libros, un ventanal al final de la sala, y un escritorio con varias carpetas y un hombre peliverde leyendo una de las carpetas. Se acercó hacia él con las manos en los bolsillos, ya iba a hablar pero le interrumpieron…

-Tus ojos siguen fríos-Él solo se quedó quieto.

Tenía razón, sus ojos seguían fríos y siempre lo seguirían. Sus sentimientos y sus lágrimas se congelaron, incluyendo a su corazón. La bondad que había dentro de sí, lo cambió por odio y rencor. Sus ojos lo mostraban todo. Antes, sus ojos eran brillosos e igual de dorados que el sol, pero ya no más. No. Todo lo que eran sentimientos humanos, todo eso, lo suprimió.

-Sí, ¿Y?-Preguntó serio.

Ya ni siquiera sonreía, ni con sus amigos que eran con los que siempre había reído, simplemente no lo hacía. Soltó un suspiro bajando la carpeta que estaba revisando, dejando ver sus ojos morados-¿Por qué no vas a descansar?, te vez cansado –

Frunció el seño posando sus manos sobre el escritorio-No…-Al ver que tenía su atención, continuó-El trabajo no ha terminado –

Soltó otro suspiro, conocía a la perfección el por qué de su carácter-Sí ha terminado Shun –

"_Shun Kazami: Policía de 21 años con el cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos ámbares y piel levemente morena"_

Shun gruñó apretando los puños con fuerza-¡No ha terminado todavía Elright, no hasta que acabe con esos infeli…! –

"_Elright Knight: Policía de 24 años con el cabello verde atado en una cola alta, ojos morados, y piel blanca"_

No pudo terminar de hablar ya le interrumpió-Shun…-Cuando vio que tenía su atención, continuó-Sé cómo te sientes, demo, la misión era rescatar a esa chica. No se pudo como se esperaba demo… Se hizo lo que se pudo –

Se calmó un poco, mas no completamente, soltando un suspiro para decir:-Entiendo –

Se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a salir pero…-Y Shun…-Le miró por sobre su hombro-Tómate un descanso, ahora que el caso quedó cerrado, lo necesitas –

Asintió en silencio y salió de allí. Estaba vestido como siempre: Una camisa negra a botones y de manga corta con los tres primeros botones abiertos, un pantalón jean, y unos converse en blanco y negro. Contando, a su arma en su cinturón marrón.

…

Suspiró de nuevo, Shun era un caso raro, y siempre lo sería. No le molestaba su carácter, le molestaba la obsesión que tenía, por ejemplo. Hace dos años les reportaron de la desaparición de una chica de 15 años, y justamente ese día encontraron a la víctima, pero no como lo esperaban, pues fue asesinada. La obsesión del pelinegro, era no solo atrapar a los criminales, sino también _eliminarlos_ del camino. Siempre busca justicia, esa es su obsesión, acabar con los criminales y obtener justicia. La causa, la mafia asesinó a sus padres cuando era pequeño, y desde ese momento fue que cambió por completo.

Suspiró de nuevo-Más le vale no salirse de control-Y lo decía porque sabía, perfectamente bien, que Shun sería capaz de _cualquier cosa_ con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

…

Seguía caminando, aunque calmamente, y fue escuchando:-¡Hey Shun! –

Miró hacia atrás y vio que su amigo Dan lo estaba llamando, y a su lado estaba su amigo Salomón-Dan, Salomón… –

"_Daniel o Dan Kuso: Policía de 20 años con el cabello castaño alborotado, ojos rojizos, y piel bronceada."_

"_Salomón Minamoto: Policía de 21 años con el cabello verde lacio hasta los hombros, ojos rojizos, y piel blanca."_

Dan y Salomón, junto con Klaus, fueron sus mejores amigos desde la primaria, luego vino Anubias, aún cuando no tenían nada en común. Él se escapaba del toque de queda de la escuela, sus amigos no. Él era el más serio y frío de todos, ellos no.

-Oye hombre-Le decía Dan sonriendo pasando su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros de su amigo-Ya que el caso está cerrado, ¿Quieres salir más tarde con Klaus, Salomón, Anubias y conmigo? –

Shun simplemente se quedó serio como siempre, sin decir nada y viendo a su amigo, casi como un hermano. Soltó un suspiro y se soltó del agarre de Dan-No puedo, estaré ocupado más tarde –

Dan simplemente bufó frunciendo el seño-¿Haciendo qué? –

-Es confidencial-Dijo, y sin más, volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando.

Dan suspiró y Salomón le golpeó levemente en el hombro-Recuerda que él es así –

Sus ojos rojizos, llenos de preocupación, se fijaron en su amigo peliverde-Sí lo sé…-Miró por donde Shun se marchó-Demo… Me estoy preocupando… –

-No es el mismo Shun que conocíamos, Dan, ha cambiado-Miró por donde se fue el pelinegro-Ya sabes que el odio lo ha corrompido –

Dan bajó la mirada-Lo sé…-Miró de nuevo por donde se fue Shun-Demo… Solo espero, que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes… –

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_-¡Hey Shun!-Le llamaba un castaño de 11 años a su amigo pelinegro, corrió a su lado y le golpeó levemente el hombro-¿Te irás de nuevo? –_

_-Sí…-Asintió sonriendo levemente-De repente quise un refresco –_

_-¿Me traes uno onnisan?-Preguntó con una cara de perrito._

_Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros-Si no queda de otra –_

_Ambos se acercaron hacia una reja de metal y el pelinegro, suspirando con los ojos cerrados, saltó sobre ella. Ya al otro lado abrió los ojos y el castaño le dijo:-Oye, regresa rápido que me preocupa lo que te puedan hacer –_

_El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y se cruzó de brazos girando sobre sus talones-Regreso en unos momentos, pase lo que pase, se me quedó una medicina en casa –_

_-Okey…-Asintió viendo cómo el ojidorado se marchaba de allí._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**_

Salomón suspiró cerrando los ojos-Lo sé…-Volvió a abrir sus ojos rojizos pensando:-_"Yo también espero lo mismo"_ –

_**Mientras…...**_

_**Shun POV:**_

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Tokio y con las manos en los bolsillos. Aún me sentía sumamente frustrado. Suspiré curvando los hombros hacia adelante cerrando los ojos… _Ojalá pudiera regresar al pasado y evitar que todo ocurriera… _Pensé, y así es. Ojalá, pero eso no iba a pasar, era imposible.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos sacando de mi bolsillo una caja de marlboros black menthol _**(N/A: ¿Así se escribe?, no lo sé, yo solo busqué en internet U.U)**_ y un encendedor-Hmp…-Fue lo único que dije tomando uno y encendiéndolo empezando a degustar el sabor de la nicotina en mi boca.

_¿Qué se puede hacer… Hm…?_ Detuve el paso cuando vi que me desvié de mi curso, regresé a mi hogar… Al menos… A mi antiguo hogar. Todo está igual. Los edificios – algunos con la pintura gastada y con varios grafitis –, los niños jugando en las calles al fútbol – muchos de ellos con camisetas sin mangas y con raspones en el cuerpo de tanto jugar –, la vieja cancha siendo ocupada para jugar basquetbol… Todo está igual. Sonrío levemente, solo una casi e imperceptible curvatura de las comisuras de mis labios.

Suspiro y sigo caminando pero viendo la cancha por el rabillo del ojo, éste lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, tanto buenos como dolorosos…

_**Flashback/Fin POV:**_

_-¡Hey, dame el balón oto-san!-Bufaba un niño de 6 años, con el cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojidorado, vestido con una camiseta verde oscuro, pantalón beige hasta las rodillas y tenis negros con verde._

_Su padre – un hombre con el cabello negro violáceo hasta los hombros y ojos también dorados – rió entregándole el balón-Bueno, pero patea bien –_

_-Hai…-El niño tomó el balón colocándolo en el suelo, tomó algo de distancia, en el arco ya estaba su padre esperando a que pateara, corrió hacia el balón y lo pateó con fuerza… Pero…_

_-¡NO ES JUSTO…!-Hacía pucheros el niño._

… _Pero su padre había atrapado el balón con mucha facilidad._

_-Hum…-Bufaba cruzado de brazos, pero solo recibió que le alborotaran el cabello._

_-Ven campeón, vamos a casa…-Vio que su padre ponía un rostro serio, eso lo preocupó._

_-¿Ocurre algo oto-san? –_

_-Nada… Solo corre cuando te diga…-El niño asintió… Pero no se esperó que tendría que correr inmediatamente-¡Corre Shun! –_

_Empezó a correr lo máximo que sus piernas le permitían, miró por sobre su hombro, y vio cómo empezaba un tiroteo, atrás de él iba su padre, también empezando a disparar. Llegaron a su casa, su mamá estaba escondiendo a sus hermanitas, pero su hermano mayor – de 11 años – solo se les quedaba esperando a él y a su padre._

_-¿Onnisan qué ocurre?-Preguntaba el pelinegro a su hermano mayor, también pelinegro solo que de ojos verdes._

_-Shun, Déreck, escóndanse y pase lo que pase, no salgan-Les decía su padre seriamente._

_-Demo… Oto-san…-Decía la gemela del ojiámbar más pequeño, de cabello azulado y ojos dorados._

_-Es enserio Chan-Le decía el ojiverde también seriamente, pero volvió a mirar a su padre-Oto-san ten cuidado –_

_-Shun…-El ojiámbar le miró suplicante, mientras el mayor le colocaba las manos sobre los hombros-Si algo me pasa, cuida de mamá y de Chan y Relena, ¿De acuerdo campeón? –_

_Bajó la mirada sintiendo cómo su padre le alborotaba el cabello-Sí oto-san…-Cerró los ojos fuertemente-Te lo prometo –_

_El mayor sonrió y tomó otra semiautomática como la que tenía, además de una caja con varias balas-Regresaré en un rato –_

_Luego vio cómo su padre se marchaba, aunque en ese momento no sabía, que sería por última vez…_

_**Fin del Flashback/Shun POV:**_

Todo sigue igual que aquel día, aquel día en que la mafia me quitó a mi padre… Y luego… A mi madre…

Sigo caminando, dejando que mi cuerpo se mueva solo, pero sin notarlo, llegué al que era mi apartamento, al menos, cuando vivía con mis padres… Luego vivía yo solo con mis hermanos hasta que mi hermano mayor se fue a la universidad, luego solo estaba con mis hermanas hasta la mayoría de edad. Mi gemela, Chan, está viviendo en Shibuya con su amiga Tsuki _**(N/A: Puse varios OC, entre esos dos de los hermanos del pelinegro, Salomón, Tsuki, y la OC principal junto con su hermano ¬u¬)**_ mientras que yo estoy en mi departamento con mi hermanita Relena.

-Vaya, hace años que no te veo pequeño Shuny-Miro hacia un lado y veo a la dueña de la única cafetería de mi viejo barrio, que empezaba a abrir su negocio.

-Señora Shimizu, cuánto tiempo-Digo con la misma leve e imperceptible sonrisa que puse hace un rato.

-Has cambiado bastante pequeño Shuny, ¿Quién diría que te harías policía?-Me dijo la mujer castaña y de ojos azules con una sonrisa en el rostro-Vamos, ¿No quieres algo? –

_La verdad, es que un café no me haría daño… _Pensé encogiéndome de hombros.

Me senté en una de las mesas de afuera que estaban vacías, codos sobre la mesa y manos entrelazadas frente a mi rostro-¿Qué te gustaría pequeño Shuny?-Me preguntó la señora Shimizu sonriendo.

-Un café, por favor-Dije las últimas dos palabras de forma apagada.

-Enseguida-Luego vi cómo entraba a la cafetería.

Le di una última inhalada a mi cigarro para luego exhalar expulsando el humo y apagar el objeto con mi zapato. Luego me quedé tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos, que no noté cuando alguien se sentaba a mi lado-¿Cuánto tiempo Shun, cómo está mi hermano? –

La persona a mi lado es Solón, el gemelo de Salomón-Está bien-Le respondí secamente.

_**Fin POV:**_

"_Solón Minamoto: Civil de 21 años con el cabello verde lacio atado en una cola alta, ojos rojizos, y piel blanca."_

_**Shun POV:**_

-Escuché lo del caso que les tocó, en verdad me sorprende que no pudieran salvar a esa chica-Me dijo.

La señora Shimizu dejó en la mesa el café que pedí anteriormente y lo tomé con la mano derecha – aunque con más fuerza de la necesaria-No me lo recuerdes…-Dije cansinamente para luego tomar un sorbo del café.

Oí cómo Solón suspiraba-Entiendo… –

_**Fin POV:**_

Le dio otro sorbo a su café cerrando los ojos calmamente-Hmp…-Asintió.

-Entonces… Sigues enojado con la mafia…-Le dijo Solón seriamente.

Abrió los ojos dejándolos entrecerrados mirando al peliverde de reojo-Enojado es una palabra muy pequeña para describir lo que siento…-El tono calmado, pausado y levemente silencioso, hacía que se denotara el alto índice de molestia que contenía.

Solón suspiró-Entiendo… –

_**Horas más tarde…**_

Ya había anochecido, las calles estaban bastante pobladas para la hora que era, Shun y Solón pasaban por una de las calles…

-Debes estar bromeando hombre-Dijo Solón sonriendo nerviosamente con una ceja enarcada.

-Jamás bromeo Solón, jamás-Le respondió con los ojos cerrados manos en los bolsillos.

En ese momento, Shun sintió algo extraño. Abrió los ojos mirando hacia la otra calle y viendo, entre la multitud, a una chica con el cabello rubio como dorado y de piel albina, no le pudo ver el rostro, pero sabía a la perfección, y sin equivocarse, que conocía a esa chica; eso hizo que abriera los ojos de la impresión frunciendo ligeramente el seño y deteniéndose en seco.

-_"N-no… Puede ser…"_ –

-Hey Shun, Shun espabila-El peliverde le movía ligeramente el hombro.

-¿Eh?…-Volvió a mirarle-¿Ocurre algo Solón? –

-¿Estás bien Shun?-Le preguntó ligeramente preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien-Dicho esto, ambos siguieron caminando hasta separarse, cada uno hacia su apartamento, pero en la mente del pelinegro seguían las mismas dudas que tenía desde hace unos momentos atrás-_"Será posible… Que haya regresado…"_ –

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta acá chicos, espero que les haya gustado y se encuentren perfectamente ^^<strong>_

_**Dato: Para esta historia, tenía pensado en actualizarla un capítulo todos los días, pero ahorita estoy en el segundo lapso de la escuela que es el más corto así que esos planes se echaron a perder, gomen… _||||_**_

_**Dejen reviews please… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_


	2. Miradas

_**2/7**_

_**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos OC…**_

_**Gracias por los reviews… ^^**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, aquí vamos con el fic… ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>II<strong>_

_**Capítulo 2: Miradas**_

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegó a su apartamento pegó la espalda de la puerta soltando un suspiro dejándose caer al suelo. ¿Podía ser verdad lo que vio en la calle? ¿Acaso podía ser verdad que ella haya regresado? ¿O solo eran bromas que le jugaban sus ojos, mente y sobretodo su corazón? Frunciendo el seño, plegó sus piernas codos sobre las rodillas y con los pulgares presionados firmemente contra su frente. Debía calmarse, definitivamente, era un juego causado por su cabeza, pero… ¿Y si de verdad era ella?…<p>

Frunció el entrecejo con sus cejas moviéndose ligeramente a modo de tic. ¿Por qué estaba tan confundido? ¿Tan molesto? ¿Tan…? Ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía. Porque solo Dios sabía, que si era ella, era porque el destino planeaba algo para cruzarla en su camino. Si no, jamás la hubiese puesto en medio. _Otra vez_. Porque, si la memoria no le fallaba, y vaya que debería fallarle ya que no le agradaba recordar nada de su pasado, la última vez que la vio, fue a los seis años.

Cerró los ojos respirando hondo, alguien que no le conociera podría decir que se había calmado, pero en realidad, estaba triste…

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Se veía a cuatro niños jugando, todos de seis años, un pelinegro con un rostro sereno y a la vez maduro, un castaño que parecía muy alegre, un peliverde que se mostraba feliz pero también sereno como el primero, y una rubia que, a simple vista, parecía muy tímida._

_-E-etto… Shun-kun…-Dijo la pequeña en un hilo de voz con sus mejillas sonrojadas._

_El pelinegro le miró por sobre su hombro y, sonriendo ligeramente, giró sobre sus talones caminando hacia ella hasta situarse al frente-Tranquila…-Le tomó de la mano-No te pasará nada Stacey –_

_La pequeña sonrió ampliamente y los cuatro siguieron jugando, de un momento a otro, el castaño causó que Shun tropezara y cayera, pero sobre alguien. Abriendo los ojos, al cerrarlos por inercia, notó que sus labios estaban sobre Stacey. Al separarse, no podían evitar quedarse viendo a los ojos._

_-Tus ojos… Parecen topacios…-Dijo el pelinegro ligeramente sonrojado._

_-Los tuyos… Parecen de oro…-Le respondió ella también sonrojada._

_Sin saber qué más hacer, ambos se levantaron del suelo con un notable sonrojo en sus pómulos al escuchar lo que cantaban Salomón y Dan-¡Shun y Stacey sentados en un árbol, ambos se besan, se aman, se casan! –_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**_

Abrió los ojos mirando el suelo, recordaba su rostro, su cabello dorado lacio hasta los hombros, sus ojos de un color azul bastante brilloso, su piel albina. Todo de ella lo recordaba a la perfección. Inclusive la forma en que el sonrojo le hacía verse hasta más inocente de lo que era. Era, para él, la primera fémina que le llegó a llamar la atención.

Suspirando se levantó del suelo y, manos en los bolsillos, se encaminó hacia su habitación. Con la mano en el picaporte, miró por sobre su hombro a la puerta de en frente, suspiró de nuevo hasta acercarse a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, dándose cuenta de que estaba vacía.

-Genial…-Murmuró con desgana torciendo el gesto-_"Debe estar con Hanabi, la hermanita de Runo"_ –

Escuchó un ladrido por lo que dio un ligero respingo, miró por sobre su hombro hasta ver un perro de raza Akita Inu negro con marrón claro y ojos dorados rasgados. Sonrió ligeramente, una leve curvatura de las comisuras de sus labios, acercándose al perro para arrodillarse frente a él y acariciarle la cabeza-Hola amigo… –

El perro gruñó-Sí lo sé, tengo que sacarte a pasear más seguido –

Recibió un ladrido por parte de su compañero, que mantenía las orejas ladeadas hacia atrás dándole un lamida a la mano del pelinegro-Se se… Por ahora déjame dormir, ha sido un día largo –

El perro ladró dándole a entender que así sería, levantándose del suelo volvió abrió la puerta de su habitación cerrándola tras su compañero, suspiró dejándose caer en la cama sin siquiera quitarse la ropa. El animal hizo un gemido triste con las orejas caídas, dándole a entender que estaba preocupado-Estoy bien…-Susurró en un hilo de voz cerrando los ojos-Solo… Déjame dormir Primum_*****_ -

Primum volvió a gemir, pero al ver que su compañero no le respondía, decidió dejar las cosas allí para luego montarse en la cama de su dueño y acostarse junto a él, sabiendo que estaría tranquilo al no percibir la soledad y los fantasmas a su alrededor, los fantasmas que no le dejarían dormir durante las noches, como era de costumbre en él…

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir los rayos del sol impactando contra su rostro, no sabía por qué se sentía tan mal. _Quizá por lo de ayer…_ Pensó dejando los ojos entreabiertos. Lo de ayer, definitivamente era eso. Lo de ayer, fue que se quedó despierto, aunque acostado en su cama, esperando a que Relena regresara. Suspirando, se levantó de la cama buscando su ropa dejándola en su cama y se fue en dirección al baño que había en su habitación.

Se miró al espejo recordando su rostro sonriente e inocente, ¿Le recordaría al igual que él le recordaba a ella? ¿Todavía serían amigos? ¿Cómo se pondrá si se ven a la cara? ¿Cómo se pondrá él al ver sus ojos como topacios azules? Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que el ladrido de su Shiba Inu hizo que diera un respingo de repente.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos y desvió el agua con sus manos mojándose el rostro y varios mechones que caían sobre él. Suspirando, se quitó la ropa del día anterior y entró a la ducha, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el piso, soltó un suspiro, ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto que su amiga Stacey estuviera de regreso después de catorce años?

Volvió a suspirar dejando que el agua siguiera corriendo entre sus cabellos azabaches, tenía que despejarse, ya fuera de una forma u otra. Frunciendo el seño, negó varias veces con la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos confusos de su mente, no podía permitirse que simples sentimientos, y pensamientos fuera de lugar, le desviaran de sus objetivos. Terminó de bañarse y salió enrollándose una toalla en la cintura.

Después de vestirse con una camisa negra junto con una cazadora gris claro _**(N/A: En imágenes google cazadora para hombres, página 1, segunda fila y cuarta imagen U.U, pero abierta y de color gris claro XP)**_, un jean y zapatos negros, se acercó a la puerta de su habitación con la mano en el picaporte-Venga Primum… Vamos a desayunar… –

El perro ladró acercándose a su amo recibiendo una caricia de su parte-Bueno…-Suspiró-Hoy no tengo que ir a la estación de policía…-Llegaron a la cocina y el pelinegro se a uno de los estantes sacando una caja de comida para perros-¿Qué te parece si te saco a pasear hoy? –

Recibió un ladrido de parte de su Akita Inu que movía la cola de un lado al otro muy emocionado. Shun negó con la cabeza sonriendo y tomó el plato de Primum sirviéndole su comida para luego agacharse y dejar el plato en el suelo-Espera…-Primum le dio la pata delantera derecha, luego la izquierda, se sentó, acostó, y luego Shun le dio el plato-Provecho amigo –

Recibió un ladrido por parte de su amigo, a lo que él le dio una caricia. Ese valiente can que tenía en frente ya no era el mismo cachorro asustado que sus padres le dieron para navidad, él, como prometió, le había disciplinado para que no ocurriera ningún accidente; y el animal, gustoso, hacía lo que su amo le pedía, lo que fuera por él. Razón por la cual, entendió a temprana edad el por qué el perro era el mejor amigo del hombro. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras que una risa callada salió de sus labios, para sorpresa – o para un sarcasmo – de un tercer presente.

-Vaya, hace años que no te oía reír-Claro sarcasmo en tono de voz de su hermanita.

Alzó la vista, rostro serio, mirando a su hermanita Relena _**(N/A: Ya varios sabrán: cabello negro y lacio, aunque hasta la cintura, ojos también azabaches y la piel ligeramente morena, además de 19 años)**_ que le veía divertida-¿Dónde estabas? –

-Durmiendo en casa de Hanabi-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_Pues claro…_ Pensó con fastidio levantándose del suelo-¿Qué quieres desayunar? –

-No lo sé, ¿Y tú?-Le preguntó sonriendo.

-Mmmm…-Se quedó pensando un rato-Hoy no tengo que ir a la estación de policía, ¿Comemos afuera ya que le prometí a Primum sacarle a pasear? –

La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente abalanzándose sobre su hermano-De acuerdo…-Lo besó en la mejilla.

Shun sonrió ligeramente-Esperemos a que Primum termine de co… –

No pudo terminar la oración porque el ladrido de su Akita Inu hizo que él y su hermana le miraran, el plato se encontraba completamente vacío – exceptuando por una que otra migaja–, haciendo que Relena riera-Sí que tenía hambre –

Shun enarcó una ceja negando con la cabeza y recogiendo el plato del suelo-Pero qué rápido-Suspiró sonriendo ligeramente y tomó la correa verde de su Akita Inu para luego agacharse y enganchándolo en su collar.

Se le quedó viendo a la placa plateada colgada en el collar verde de su fiel can, en donde estaba escrito su nombre _Primum_, como le quiso llamar cuando era pequeño. Suspiró levantándose y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos-Venga vamos –

Los tres salieron de la casa, Relena mirando a su hermano con una expresión curiosa, Shun con una expresión distraída, y Primum miraba a su dueño confundido-¿Qué ocurre onnisan?-Le preguntó finalmente.

Shun suspiró cerrando los ojos calmamente-No es nada Sta… Digo… Rele…-Corrigió rápidamente.

Ella se detuvo en seco con los ojos muy abiertos-¡Lo sabía, era por Stacey! –

El pelinegro también se detuvo en seco abriendo los ojos de la impresión y sonrojado-N-no… Cla-claro que n… No –

Ella sonrió un poco y volvió a caminar-Sí claro…-Obviamente, lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Shun se quedó callado mirando el suelo con una expresión llena de confusión, cerró los ojos con fuerza frunciendo el seño y siguió caminando-_"¿La volveré a ver?"_-Se preguntaba mentalmente abriendo los ojos con una mirada nostálgica, siendo notado esto por Primum que solo ladró llamando la atención de su dueño-Ah…-Estaba ten ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que el ladrido de su Akita Inu hizo que se sobresaltara, pero inmediatamente recuperó la compostura.

Siguieron caminando mientras que Shun notaba la humedad en el aire, llovería. Suspiró cerrando los ojos calmamente. Llegaron a una cafetería mientras que Relena le tomaba de la mano hasta arrastrarlo hacia adentro-¡Hey Rele-chan, Shun-san! –

Ambos Kazami miraron hacia un lado y vieron a Dan, Salomón, Runo, Hanabi y Marucho-Maru-kun, Hana, Runo-nee –

"_Runo Misaky: Chica de 20 años con el cabello celeste atado en dos coletas altas, ojos verdes y piel albina"_

"_Hanabi Misaky: Chica de 19 años con el cabello azul marino, ojos verdes y piel un poco más oscura que la de su hermana"_

"_Choji (Marucho) Marukura: Policía de 19 años con el cabello rubio, ojos azules con lentes negros y piel blanca"_

Relena se acercó hacia los demás con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Shun hacía lo mismo solo que con una expresión más seria en el rostro-Hola Runo-Dijo el pelinegro sentándose al lado de su hermana.

-Hola Shun-Le respondió sonriendo-¿Cómo has estado? –

El pelinegro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Dan se le adelantó, se veía enojado-Más serio que de costumbre, Runo –

-Oh…-Dijo algo desilusionada bajando la mirada.

-Así soy yo Runo-Dijo ésta vez el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

Runo suspiró, todos se quedaron hablando un rato, una camarera se acercó y todos pidieron, pero al rato algo llamó la atención del pelinegro. La puerta se abrió y entró una chica de no más 21 años que reconoció a la perfección, razón por la cual sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión-Shun… Hey Shun espabila…-Salomón le movía el hombro ligeramente.

Pero él seguía viendo a la chica que había entrado, su cabello rubio y lacio hasta la cintura estaba atado en una cola alta de lado, reconoció a la perfección sus orbes azulados en contraste con su piel albina-_"Stacey…"_ –

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la rubia que vestía una camisa manga larga marrón, una falda negra un poco sobre las rodillas y tacones bajos también negros. La rubia le miró y se quedó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión-Sh… Shun… Kun…-La voz le salió en un hilo de voz y, sonriendo, se lanzó a sus brazos-¡Shun-kun! –

El pelinegro le correspondió al abrazo de inmediato, solo que con una sonrisa en el rostro-Yo también te extrañé mucho Stacey-Ambos se separaron un poco y se quedaron viendo a los ojos de cada uno-Tus ojos… Siguen pareciendo topacios…-Dijo ligeramente sonrojado y sonriendo.

-Y los tuyos… Siguen pareciendo de oro…-Le respondió ella más sonrojada que él, también sonriendo.

-Te extrañé-Ambos pegaron sus frentes.

-Yo mucho más… –

Pero más lejos de ellos, los demás se quedaron desconcertados por la reacción de su amigo, al ambos haberse visto a los ojos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DianaLauraHPFan:<strong>__ Jejeje… Pues el nombre lo acabas de ver, es Stacey Kimura, no sabía si iba a agradar la historia, pero me lo confirmaste amiga mía. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente. ^^_

_***El primero en latín.**_

_**Dato: Imagen de Dan y Shun en mi cuenta de Deviantart, cuenta de deviantart al final de mi perfil de FF (Antes de las historias XD)**_

_**Bye, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**Dejen reviews please ^^**_


	3. PLAN: Es Hora de Reunirlos

_**3/7**_

_**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos OC…**_

_**Gracias por los reviews… ^^**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, aquí vamos con el fic… ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>III<strong>_

_**Capítulo 3: PLAN: Es Hora de Reunirlos**_

* * *

><p>Después de ese reencuentro, ambos se quedaron hablando un rato, pero mientras con los demás…<p>

-Parece que su pasado lo salvará de lo mismo-Dijo Salomón sonriendo.

-Sí…-Dijo Dan también sonriendo.

-Pues… Es hora de reunirlos…-Todos sonrieron al escuchar la idea de la menor de los Kazami.

Relena se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su hermano que le miró-¿Qué ocurre Rele? –

-Voy a casa de Marucho, así que no me esperes hasta tarde como anoche-Dicho esto, se fue con el rubio y ambos salieron de allí seguidos por los demás, dejando a Shun y a Stacey.

-¿A dónde fuiste?, te extrañaba-Le dijo Shun con la cabeza gacha.

Stacey sonrió y posó su mano sobre la mejilla del pelinegro-Yo también te extrañé Shun-kun-Le besó en la mejilla-Bueno…-Se quedó pensando-Regresé a París, luego unos años más tarde me fui a China, y vine de regreso a Japón –

Shun sonrió ligeramente-Regresaste a París…-Murmuró para sí-Siempre tuviste rasgos japoneses, pero naciste en París-Miró por uno de los ventanales de la cafetería, y vio a una pareja de 24 años que conocía a la perfección-_"Elright… Serena… Qué suerte tienen…"_-Otra cosa que vio, fue que él y Stacey se quedaron hablando todo el día ya que se había hecho de noche.

"_Serena Sheen: 24 años, cabello azul marino, ojos verdes y piel blanca"_

_**(N/A: Sí, me gusta MUCHO esa pareja (Seright = ElrightXSerena) ¬u¬, por eso escribí "Desde que Nos Conocimos" XD)**_ Shun miró a Stacey, que acariciaba la cabeza de Primum-¿Qué ocurre Shun-kun? –

-Eh… Nada, es que… Ya se ha hecho de noche…-Se levantó de su asiento ofreciéndole su mano a la rubia-¿Sería un atrevimiento de mi parte al ofrecerme para escoltarla a su casa, madame? –

Ella rió sonrojándose-Por mí sería un honor Monsieur –

Después de pagar lo suyo, salieron de la cafería con Primum siendo sujetado por la correa por Shun, pero ambos notaron que había empezado a llover-_"Genial, me olvidé por completo de la lluvia"_-Pensó el pelinegro con fastidio.

-Genial…-La rubia hizo pucheros cruzándose de brazos.

Shun se quitó su cazadora y se la dio a Stacey-Ten…-La rubia lo tomó algo desconfiada-Tranquila, estaré bien…-Se colocó la cazadora sobre la cabeza mientras que Shun le tomaba de la mano y ambos empezaron a correr en dirección a la casa de Stacey.

-Sh-Shun-kun…-Susurraba ella-¿Seguro que…? –

-Tranquila Stacey, ya te dije que estoy bien –

Llegaron a un edificio y entraron hacia el apartamento de la rubia quien abrió la puerta-Eh… Etto… ¿Quieres entrar?, al menos hasta que la lluvia pare –

Shun negó con la cabeza calmamente y con los ojos cerrados-No es necesario Stacey-Abrió los ojos mirándola-No es necesario-Susurró y, girando sobre sus talones manos en los bolsillos, empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Para cuando Shun se fue, Stacey se dio cuenta de que no le había devuelto su cazadora-Oh bueno… Se la doy mañana…-Recordando que, entre las pláticas que tuvieron en la tarde, él le había dicho que se había hecho policía.

_**Mientras…**_

Shun entró a su apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de su Akita Inu, pegó la espalda a la puerta y se dejó car sentado en el suelo-Vaya día-Susurró.

Shun suspiró, y se levantó del suelo en dirección a su habitación, con Primum atrás de él. En cuanto entró, se quitó la ropa mojada colocándose solo un pantalón negro para luego dejarse caer en su cama y, sin saber cuándo, se quedó dormido pensando en unos ojos más azules que el cielo.

Pero en la habitación de enfrente, Relena salió al darse cuenta de que su hermano se quedó dormido. Riendo un poco, se fue hacia la sala de donde tomó el teléfono y empezó a marcar sentada en el sofá-_¿Hola?_-Se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Maru-kun, soy yo… ¿Puedes conectar a los demás para que se enteren los demás de una vez? –

-_Dale_ –

Al poco tiempo, se oyeron las voces de Dan, Runo, Salomón, Hanabi, además, de una chica y un chico, de nombres Fabia Sheen y Jake Vallory, y al ya nombrado anteriormente, Marucho-_¿Qué ocurre Rele?_-Escuchó que preguntaba Hanabi.

-Oh nada… Solo que hay que actuar como cupidos para que mi hermano y Stacey terminen juntos-Dijo con total sarcasmo.

-_Sí claro, buena suerte con eso_-Dijo ésta vez Dan.

-Pues no perdemos nada con intentarlo-Le respondió la pelinegra-Okey, esto haremos…-Así empezó a contarles su plan maestro.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Stacey se levantó a las 7:00 am con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en la madrugada, le llegó una llamada de su fiel amiga Fabia que le dijo para que se vieran en los… Abrió los ojos de la impresión al recordar que Fabia le dijo para verse en los smoothies a los que iban cuando eran niñas. Se levantó de su cama estirándose un poco para luego acomodarla, rápidamente fue al baño tomando una ducha, al salir, tomó una falda de jean un poco sobre las rodillas, una camisa manga larga rosa, una chaqueta manga corta negra y unos tacones negros.

Mirándose en su espejo de cuerpo completo, tomó un peine y se fue cepillando el cabello para luego atárselo en una cola alta de lado con una pequeña pinza en forma de flor, esa era su prenda favorita ya que se la regaló su mejor amigo cuando eran pequeños. Ese mejor amigo del que siempre estuvo enamorada, ese mejor amigo al que ella apoyó desde siempre, no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Shun Kazami. Sonrojada, se maquilló solo un poco, jamás le gustaba, solo se echó un labial rosa y tomó su carterita de conejo que se la colgó de lado metiendo a dentro su monedero y las llaves de su apartamento.

Salió de su casa rápidamente y se dirigió a los smoothies, en cuanto llegó, pudo ver a Shun sentado con Runo, Dan y Salomón, se quiso acercar, pero la timidez que le caracterizaba tanto se lo impidió. Vio a Fabia y se sentó a su lado, pero su mirada siempre estuvo dirigida hacia Shun, cosa que notó Fabia-Ve con él –

"_Fabia Sheen: 20 años, cabello azul marino, ojos verdes y piel blanca"_

-De-demo…-Dijo penosamente a la vez que sonrojada.

-Ve ahora-Insistió la peliazul.

-¡Hay no!, no sé qué haré contigo-Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al mostrador para escoger un sabor de smoothie, pero lo que no notó, fue que atrás de ella estaban Marucho y Relena.

-Ahora-Le susurró la pelinegra al rubio, quien solo asintió.

Con cuidado, estiró la mano para abrir el bolsito de Stacey y, con el mismo cuidado y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tomó su monedero para esconderlo tras de su espalda. Cuando Stacey iba a pagar, buscó el monedero en su bolso, pero no lo encontró-_"Oh no…"_-Pensó preocupada, y más que apenada.

Shun notó cómo Stacey buscaba algo en su bolso y que no lo encontraba _Debe ser su dinero_ Pensó sonriendo ligeramente. Se levantó de su asiento disculpándose con su amigo castaño y con la peliceleste, y se fue acercando a la rubia. Según Relena y los demás, el plan iba a la perfección, pero con lo que no contaban, era que cierta chica de cabello cobrizo que conocían, y que hacía que Salomón se sonrojara, se acercara a ella y le diera dinero para pagar lo que pidió.

-Gracias Soon-Agradeció la rubia sonriendo.

"_Soon: 21 años, cabello cobrizo y ondulado atado en una trenza, ojos azules y piel blanca."_

-No hay de qué, lo que sea por una amiga que regresó-Le respondió sonriendo, y regresó a donde estaba sentada, una mesa frente a Salomón, Dan y Runo, eso hizo que el peliverde se sonrojara al topar sus ojos con los de ella, causando que riera un poco sonrojada-_"Salomón-kun cada vez más se ve muy guapo"_ –

Los involucrados en el plan, exceptuando a Salomón que se le quedó viendo a Soon, se pegaron en la frente con la palma de la mano, y Shun, decepcionado, se fue a sentar de nuevo. Stacey regresó a su asiento, y se dio cuenta de algo, al no saber que Shun estaría allí, no llevó la cazadora para entregársela-_"Genial"_-Pensó apenada con un rubor en sus mejillas.

_**Horas más tarde…**_

Dan, Runo, Relena, Marucho, Salomón, Soon – que estaba muy sonrojada al igual que Salomón –, Fabia, y Jake, estaban reunidos en el parque para planear su próximo movimiento, fue cuando Relena habló…-Muy bien, el plan: _Salvada para el smoothie_, falló gracias a Soon-Todos la miraron de reojo.

-Oigan, yo no sabía que era para reunir a Shun y a Stacey –

-Como sea…-Suspiró-Es hora del plan: _Caída del corazón_-Así, Relena prosiguió a contarles el plan a todos, a lo que sonrieron-Muy bien, es hora de llamarles-Dan sonrió y marcó un número en su celular.

_**Rato más tarde…**_

Por una calle, iba caminando Stacey que iba sumida en sus pensamientos, al otro extremo de la calle, Shun y Solón estaban caminando en una animada conversación – el primero con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla negro –, y, recargados en una pared de la misma calle, estaban una pareja formada por una chica pelinaranja y un chico peliplata. Los otros tres presentes, estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos, que no notaron la presencia de los otros dos.

"_Alice Gehabich: 21 años, cabello naranja ondulado y hasta la cintura, ojos marrones y piel blanca."_

"_Klaus Von Herzen: 21 años, cabello plata un poco sobre los hombros, ojos verdes y piel ligeramente morena."_

En cuanto Shun, Solón y Stacey estaban cerca, Alice y Klaus se asintieron el uno al otro, Klaus metió el pie en medio e hizo que Stacey tropezara. El plan iba a la perfección, según ellos dos y los otros espías que habían – Relena, Marucho, Soon, Salomón, Dan, Runo, Fabia y Jake –, pero no contaron que, en vez de ser Shun el que sujetara a Stacey para que no cayera al suelo, el que la sujetó fue Solón.

-Gracias-Dijo Stacey sonrojada.

Solón solo sonrió arrogantemente y la soltó, mientras ella siguió caminando. Otra vez, Shun se quedó decepcionado al no haber ayudado a Stacey, pero no era el único, ya que los demás estaban en iguales condiciones que el pelinegro-_"Genial"_-Pensaron.

_**Rato después/Parque…**_

-Okey… El plan no funcionó, ¡Y gracias a Solón!-Dan y Salomón miraron de reojo al de cola alta.

-Yo no sabía acerca del plan-Se disculpó el menor de los gemelos _**(N/A: Con eso me refiero a que, entre Solón y Salomón, Solón nació después de Salomón)**_.

-Muy bien, éste va a ser el último plan: _Celos_-Relena prosiguió a contarles el plan a los demás, que sonrieron y, al terminar, Runo llamó a cierta amiga de todos que era perfecta para el trabajo.

-_¿Hola?_ –

-¿Julie?, soy yo Runo, como sea, necesitamos un favor…-Empezó a contarle el plan.

"_Julie Makimoto: 20 años, cabello plata atado en una cola alta de lado y con las puntas ligeramente onduladas, piel morena y ojos azules oscuros."_

-_¡De acuerdo, cuenten conmigo!_-Respondió para luego cortar la llamada.

-Listo –

_**Horas más tarde…**_

En el centro comercial, estaban Shun – que cargaba muchas bolsas –, y Julie que le hablaba animadamente. El primero parecía demasiado distraído sumido en sus pensamientos, así que solo fue Julie quien notó que Stacey estaba cerca paseando. La peliplata sonrió al ver que todo iba a la perfección, así que, siguiendo con el plan, le agradeció al pelinegro y le besó en la mejilla, para consternación de él y sorpresa y tristeza para la rubia.

Los espectadores – que estaban escondidos – sonrieron al ver que todo iba a la perfección, pero ésta vez no contaron con que la rubia, sonriendo ligeramente, se fue de allí con paso apresurado, esto siendo notado por Shun. El plan no iba tan mal después de todo, ya que Shun dejó las bolsas a un lado y salía corriendo tras Stacey. En el camino, compró un ramo de flores, que le encantaban a ella, y se dirigió hacia su apartamento para ver si la alcanzaba.

_**Mientras…**_

Stacey caminaba lentamente por las calles cuando había empezado a llover, parecía que el cielo la estaba compadeciendo, ver al chico al que más amabas estando al lado de otra, le rompía al corazón. Cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo las lágrimas salían de sus orbes azules, siguió caminando y, al llegar a su edificio, vio a cierto pelinegro sentado en las escaleras escondiendo algo tras su espalda. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, y vio cómo se levantaba acercándose a ella.

-Hola…-Le susurró.

Su respiración era entrecortada y parecía que estaba sonrojado, eso era raro en él-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Eh… Sí, solo un poco mareado-Respondió riendo nerviosamente.

Shun le mostró lo que tenía escondido, un ramo de flores cosmos blancas y rosas-Son… Hermosas… –

-Sé que las flores cosmos te gustan mucho…-Miró las flores-En verdad que son hermosas… Ahora entiendo por qué te gustan tanto –

Stacey rió un poco algo sonrojada-Sí, son muy hermosas-Stacey abrazó a Shun y notó que estaba algo caliente-Te enfermaste…-Se separó un poco de él-Debió haber sido por la lluvia de ayer –

Notó cómo Stacey le tomaba de la mano-¿Q-qué haces?-Preguntó.

-Ven entra, al menos hasta que la lluvia pare-Le respondió sonriendo.

Shun sonrió-Sí… De acuerdo –

Así, ambos entraron siendo observados por los demás-Así se hace chicos-Dijo Relena sonriendo, a lo que los demás también lo hicieron.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Sin notarlo, ella y Shun se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, pero de lo que se percató cuando se despertó, fue de que ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas. Sonrió-_"Se ve más tranquilo, y menos enfermo"_-Pensó.

-Ahora es que te despiertas-Dijo Shun, a lo que se sorprendió.

-¿E-estabas des-pierto? –

Shun rió al notar lo sonrojada que estaba-Sí, sí lo estaba –

Inmediatamente, quitó su mano de la del pelinegro-Y-yo… Lo sien… –

-Tranquila…-Se levantó del sillón-No es nada, pero creo que debo irme-Le dijo de una forma seria, algo raro.

-Eh… sí… A-adiós…-Luego se fue. Se veía diferente, más serio, más frío, más… Diferente a como era… De repente, cayó en la cuenta de algo, otra vez, no le había devuelto su cazadora-_"Genial"_-Pensó sonrojándose.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DianaLauraHPFan: <strong>__De hecho, puedes comentar una vez ingresando, y varias veces cuando escribes el nombre sin ingresar ^^. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente. ^^_

_**Bye, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_


	4. El Tormento del Vengador

_**4/7**_

_**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos OC…**_

_**Gracias por los Reviews… ^^**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, aquí vamos con el fic… ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IV<strong>_

_**Capítulo 4: El Tormento del Vengador**_

* * *

><p>Tragó saliva tomando la cazadora gris entre sus manos, debía llevársela, pero cómo se tomaría su visita inesperada. Preocupada, tomó un paraguas y volvió a tomar su bolsito para luego salir de su casa. Fue caminando por las calles en dirección a la estación de policía, donde debería estar Shun. Se quedó confundida al recordar la actitud seria que tenía antes de irse, era raro en él, demasiado raro para su gusto <em>¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?<em> Pensaba confundida.

Sin saber cuándo, llegó a la estación de policía y entró buscando al pelinegro, vio cómo la gente corría de aquí para allá, había mucha conmoción. Se acercó a una muchacha de su edad y le preguntó:-Disculpa, ¿Sabes en dónde puedo encontrar a Shun Kazami? –

La chica le miró sonriendo, tenía los ojos morados, piel blanca, y cabello rubio hasta los hombros, y le dijo:-Oh… ¿La mano derecha de Elright-sempai?-Stacey asintió-Debe estar con su superior o en el campo de tiro –

-Oh…-Bajó la cabeza tristemente, pero miró de nuevo a la ojimorado-Oye, te me haces conocida –

-¡¿Y ahora te das cuenta Stacey?-La abrazó.

-¡Por supuesto, cómo me pude olvidar de ti Chris!-Correspondió el abrazo de la rubia de 19 años.

Chris fue amiga de su hermanito Raife, que está ahorita en Shibuya con su novia Paige _**(N/A: ¿Enserio creyeron que no los iba a poner en el fic ¬u¬?)**_. Ella era la del medio, Rafe el menor, mientras que su hermano mayor, llamado Kouki, se había quedado en China. Kouki era rubio como ella y su madre, solo que tenía ojos morados como su padre.

-Eh… ¿Dónde queda el campo de tiro? –

-Eh… Por allí…-Señaló y la ojiazul se fue, pero inmediatamente puso un rostro lleno de tristeza-Espero… Que no se vean… –

Notó cómo alguien le colocaba la mano sobre el hombro-Tranquila, pero eso será imposible-Chris miró al chico que le habló, y le reconoció a la perfección.

-Noah… –

"_Noah: 19 años, cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos ámbares."_

-Tranquila cariño-Le dijo Noah sonriendo a la que era su novia.

Chris suspiró-Sí, es verdad…-Miró por donde Stacey se fue, es inevitable que se vean –

_**Campo de tiro…**_

Alguien se estampaba con la reja que había en el campo de tiro, parecía asustado, a la vez que nervioso, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Sería esquizofrenia lo que tenía? ¿Qué le pasaba? Suspiró intentando calmarse, debía hacerlo, no quería perder la razón.

Aún con la respiración agitada y sujetándose la cabeza, solo que con los ojos entreabiertos, pensó:-_"Cálmate, ya te alejaste de Stacey, ya no tienes por qué sufrir más"_ –

Inmediatamente le llegaron a la cabeza las imágenes del día en que sus padres murieron. Recordó a la perfección el sonido de los disparos, el color carmín de la sangre, el olor a pólvora que había en el aire cuando salió corriendo en busca de su padre, el disparo del mafioso que impactó en el ojo ambarino derecho de su padre – además del disparo que llegó a impactarle en el pecho haciendo que cayera al suelo escupiendo sangre… –

"_-¡OTO-SAAAAN! –"_

Había gritado mientras lloraba, el sonido desgarrador de su grito hizo que se tomara la cabeza más fuerte y que cayera con una rodilla en el suelo. Recordó cómo el ayudante del mismo hombre que le disparó a su padre entraba a su casa, y él, corriendo, entró a su casa y tomó una de las semiautomáticas de su padre. Estaba temblando cuando vio que ese mismo hombre les estaba apuntando a su madre y a sus hermanos. Él temblaba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras varias lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos dorados, y, apuntando con el arma, disparó…

El cadáver del hombre cayó al suelo mientras su mano temblaba aún con el dedo en el gatillo…

"_-Nissan –"_

Había susurrado Chan asustada por lo que había hecho, y no era la única, él también estaba asustado, dolido, y a la vez…Sentía odio… Sentía odio hacia ese hombre por haberle quitado a su padre, por haberle arrebatado a lo que más quería en el mundo, a la persona a quien más admiraba. Dejó caer el arma de entre sus manos y cayó al suelo de rodillas siendo abrazado por su madre.

"_-Tranquilo, ya todo pasó… Ya acabó… –"_

Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba otro hombre de la mafia le disparó a su madre, y él, lleno de rabia, tomó de nuevo la semiautomática y le disparó acabando con él de la misma forma en que lo hizo con el otro-_Vamos, dime que no te gustó…_ –

-¡Cállate! –

A quién le gritaba, no lo sabía, solo sabía que lo estaba atormentando por los recuerdos de su pasado. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?, sí, eso era lo más seguro. Se dejó caer sentado en el suelo y plegó sus piernas con sus rodillas contra su pecho escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas. Entonces sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Alzó la cabeza, y se topó con la mirada violácea de Elright-¿Estás bi…?-No estaba bien, estaba pálido y se veía asustado, se arrodilló a su lado-¿Estás… Bien…? –

-Yo… No… No lo estoy…-Le dijo y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos-Siento que me estoy volviendo loco… –

Elriight le miró con tristeza-Es la muerte de tus padres, ¿No?, sé que quieres venganza pero… Eso no los traerá de regre… –

-¡Sé que la venganza no los traerá de vuelta, pero si obtengo vengaza… ¡POR LO MENOS ESE RECUERDO DEJARÁ DE ATORMENTARME…!-Gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y con lágrimas ellos.

La respuesta que le dio lo sorprendió-Shun…-Susurró con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-¡Por eso quiero venganza, para que el recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres deje de atormentarme… Es por eso que siempre busco justicia!… Porque… Llegué a pensar que, si buscaba justicia, no tendría que tomar venganza… ¡Pero es imposible! –

Lo que ambos no sabían, era que alguien les estaba escuchando, alguien que apreciaba mucho al pelinegro, alguien que lo quería desde hace mucho tiempo, alguien que, a pesar de haberse distanciado de él, lo seguía amando como la primera vez, ese _alguien_ no era otra persona que Stacey, que lloraba por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-_"Sh… Shun… Kun… _–_"_

Elright suspiró-¿Eso te dejará tranquilo? ¿Ese mal recuerdo te dejará en paz? –

Shun le miró asintiendo-Sí, eso es lo único que quiero, que ese recuerdo deje de atormentarme –

Elright se le quedó mirando, intentando pensar si decirle la solución, o dejar las cosas hasta allí…

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_-Apresúrate Elright…-Le decía Serena jalándole de la muñeca, a simple vista, se notaba que estaba asustada._

_-De acuerdo…-Le respondió él y ambos siguieron corriendo, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver los cadáveres de dos personas-Oh no… –_

_-¡Oto-san… Hinomoto-san!-Gritó llorando._

_-¡Hakuro__*****__-san… Hinomoto-san…!-Apretó los puños y los dientes y siguió corriendo-¡Shun, Fabia, chicos… En dónde están!-En eso, escuchó un disparo, siguió el sonido, y descubrió que provenía de la casa del pelinegro-¡Shun! –_

_Llegó a la casa del pelinegro y entró viéndolo llorando en los brazos de su madre-Tranquilo, ya todo pasó… Ya acabó… –_

_Elright se acercó a Déreck que tomaba una semiautomática que estaba en el suelo-¿Qué pasó? –_

_-Shun le disparó a un tipo que nos apuntaba a mamá, Chan, Relena y a mí –_

_Elright tomó la semiautomática mirando a Shun que seguía llorando-¿Sh-Shun dis…? –_

_Un disparo se escuchó, y lo que vio fue a la madre del pelinegro cayendo muerta al suelo-¡OKA-CHAAAAAN!-Gritó Chan llorando._

_Otro hombre les apuntó, estaba a punto de disparar pero otro disparo se escuchó, fue el peliverde quien disparó ésta vez-E-El… Right…-Susurró Serena sorprendida entrando._

_-Elright…-Le llamó Shun en un hilo de voz-Si te pido algo… ¿Me ayudarás? –_

_-Sí –_

_-Ayúdame…-Un rayo causado por la lluvia iluminó la casa dejando ver la escena llena de sangre-A tomar venganza…-Mientras que en sus ojos se notaba a simple vista el odio que tenía._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**_

Cerró los ojos frunciendo el seño-Odio tener que decírtelo, pero tú no eres el único que quiere venganza…-Shun le miró sorprendido-Ese día…-Su voz sonaba terriblemente ahogada-… La persona a quien veía como un padre… También fue asesinada… –

No podía haberse sorprendido más de lo que estaba-¿Có-cómo…? –

-Cuando era pequeño…-Elright le miró-… Mis padres también fueron asesinados, mi padre y el padre de Fabia y Serena, Hakuro, fueron amigos… Por lo que, cuando mis padres murieron, Hakuro-san se encargó de mi y… –

-… Fue quien te enseñó todo lo que sabes ahora-Completó Shun relajándose más.

-Exacto –

-¿El mismo mafioso?-Elright asintió, y Shun se levantó del suelo apretando los puños-Entonces… –

-Si la memoria no me falla, hace años me pediste que te ayudara a tomar venganza, ¿No? –

-Sí…-Respondió frunciendo el seño.

-Ésta vez soy yo el que te lo pide-Le entregó un papel, lo desdobló y se sorprendió al ver lo que decía.

-E-Elright… Esto es…-Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Así es, allí puedes encontrarlo –

Miró el papel con el seño fruncido y apretó el papel en su mano-Prepárate Gill, porque hoy yo seré tu verdugo –

Stacey salió de su escondite, y miró a ambos-Shun-kun…-Susurró preocupada

-Stacey…-Dijeron ambos mirándola.

-Yo… No sabía que…-Fue interrumpida por Shun.

-Te fuiste antes de que eso ocurriera-Dijo el pelinegro fríamente.

-Eso… Sebe ser… –

-Yo les dejo solos tortolitos…-Dijo Elright sonriendo, luego se fue.

-¿Enserio… Vas a matar…?-Le preguntó acercándose a él.

-Sí…-Dijo serio.

-¿Cómo te sentirás? –

-No lo sé…-Stacey colocó su mano sobre su mejilla, tomándolo por sorpresa-Ah… –

-No lo hagas… No quiero ver que el odio te consuma…-Dijo llorando.

-Entonces no te entrometas de mi camino-Dijo fríamente alejándose de ella.

-De-demo… –

-Solo no te metas Stacey, desde que tú llegaste…-Cerró los ojos frunciendo el seño-… El recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres me atormentó de nuevo –

-¿De nuevo? –

Le dio la espalda con varios mechones de su cabello proyectando sombras sobre sus ojos, y empezó a decir con voz ahogada:-En cuarto de primaria…-Apretó los puños-Los profesores se empezaban a quejar de mi comportamiento, era serio y frío en la escuela, además de que era introvertido y no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con mis amigos… En cuanto un niño se me acercaba, no importa para que fuera, sacaba una navaja…-Recordaba cómo lanzó a un niño al suelo colocando la navaja en su cuello-… Llamaron a mi hermano, y le dijeron que me llevara al psicólogo si no quería que me expulsaran del colegio… –

-Shun…-Susurró sorprendida.

-… Tuve que ir a más de 16 psicólogos durante ese año, pero luego me cansé y empecé a actuar de la forma menos fría posible, intentando actuar como un niño normal…-Apretó más los puños-… En la escuela había toque de queda, me escapaba y no regresaba en todo el día, por lo que me llevé varias citaciones a casa… Debido a mi agilidad al escapar del toque de queda, llamé la atención de los policías, me dijeron que tenía potencial para serlo, así que desde ese día me empezaban a buscar a las horas de salida y empecé a entrenar… Pero… –

-¿Pero qué? –

-… Pero con algo en mente siempre… _Venganza_… Desde siempre quise venganza contra Gill por matar a mis padres, y esa venganza… Es lo que me mantiene vivo… –

-Entonces te ayudaré…-Le dijo Stacey decidida causando sorpresa en el pelinegro.

La miró por sobre su hombro-¿Qué? –

-Déjame ayudarte, quiero hacerlo… Por favor –

Shun dudo por un minuto, pero le tomó de la mano besándole en la frente-Bien… Pero no quiero que mates a alguien así que solo quiero que me hagas un favor –

-El que sea…-Le respondió sonriendo, y le susurró algo al oído-De acuerdo-Stacey estuvo dispuesta a irse, pero giró sobre sus talones y regresó hacia él-Ten, olvidé devolverte esto…-Le entregó la cazadora, y se fue de allí dándole un beso en la mejillas.

-Gra… Cias…-Susurró ligeramente sonrojado, pero luego sonrió.

_**Horas más tarde…**_

Eran las 12:00 de la noche, las calles estaban desiertas pero una persona pasaba por las calles, era un hombre pelirrojo y de ojos dorados. Una silueta iba saltando de techo en techo siguiendo al pelirrojo quien se detuvo en el parque. Teniendo la sensación de que le seguían, sacó una semiautomática y dijo…

-Muy bien, ¿Quién anda allí?-Solo se escuchó el sonido del viento-Genial Gill, te estás volviendo paranoico –

Iba a girar sobre sus talones para irse de allí, pero en cuanto giró, se topó con un hombre con una máscara de teatro triste _**(N/A: Saben que siempre están dos máscaras de teatro, una sonriente y la otra triste, bueno, es la triste)**_, una túnica negra terminando en picos, una camisa negra manga larga, pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color, botas también negras y guantes de igual color.

-¿Quién eres? –

-Una persona… –

Gill lo interrumpió-Ni modo…-Le apuntó con la semiautomática, pero el enmascarado no retrocedió ni un paso-¿Quién eres? –

-No me dejaste terminar… Una persona que quiere jugar algo contigo –

-¡¿Enserio?, y qué pasa si no quiero jugar! –

El enmascarado sacó una magnum _**(N/A: Umarex Magnum Research Desert Eagle de co2)**_-Te mueres –

-De acuerdo…-Guardó su semiautomática-¿De qué trata el juego? –

-Digamos que es _El Ahorcado_-Sacó una libreta y un lápiz-Pero hay algo más, si pierdes te mueres, si ganas te dejo ir –

Gill tragó saliva y el enmascarado colgó una soga a una rama de un árbol-¿Para qué es eso? –

-Ya lo verás, o no-Se acercó a Gill y sacó un reloj de arena-Tendrás un límite de tiempo, vas a tener que adivinar la palabra a partir de que tengas dos letras, si se acaba el tiempo y no adivinaste la palabra te mueres, si la adivinas te largas de aquí –

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuántas letras tiene? –

Dibujó seis rayas-Seis-Giró el reloj de arena-Comienza, el tiempo corre –

-"I" –

-No –

-"B" –

-No –

- "E" –

-No –

-"C" –

- No –

-"O" –

-Genial, adivinaste una letra –

Gill suspiró-¿"U"? –

-No –

-"M" –

-Tres letras –

-Ya sé la palabra-Dijo temblando, ya que la arena cayó completamente.

-Pues dila si no quieres morir-Sacó la magnum y le apuntó.

-Mundos-Susurró.

Una carcajada sádica se escuchó, era del enmascarado-Mala suerte amigo mío, mala suerte…-Le apuntó con el arma-Muere maldito…-Disparó el gatillo.

El cadáver de Gill cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre, el enmascarado lo tomó y lo colgó al árbol por la soga, claro que no se fue después de eso con la sangre de Gill, dibujó una carita feliz en su pecho. Sacó una pintura en spray verde y escribió algo en el árbol, luego se fue de allí.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Los rayos del sol golpeaban contra su rostro, abrió sus ojos ámbares y miró a su lado a Stacey que le sonreía-¿Cómo te fue ayer? –

-Bien… Supongo…-Susurró incorporándose en la cama.

-Ven, ¿Quieres desayunar?-Le preguntó sonriendo.

-Relena seguramente está esperándome para preguntarme en dónde estuve –

-No se molestará-Dijo acariciándole la mejilla-Además, di que no querías hacerlo anoche –

-¿Por qué me dijiste que viniera después de terminar con mi venganza? –

-Porque quería vert… –

Sonrió arrogantemente-Porque querías hacerl… –

Posó su mano sobre la boca de él-No lo digas, sé lo que pasó anoche, y me gustó… Quería hacerlo contigo… –

-Créeme, yo también –

-Ven, desayunemos-Se levantó de la cama, pero se soltó del agarre de ella.

-Yo… Tú ya te vestiste, deja por lo menos que yo también lo haga…-Le dijo sonrojado.

-Eh…-Se sonrojó a más no poder-Cla-claro…-Salió de allí dejando que se vistiera, luego salió.

-Yo… Gracias, por la ayuda –

-No hay de qué-Ambos se sentaron en el comedor a desayunar, pero el teléfono sonó de improviso, Stacey se levantó y atendió-¿Hola? –

-_¡Pon el noticiero!_ –

-Okey…-Tomó el control del televisor y lo encendió hasta poner el noticiero-Ya veo, adiós Fabia –

-_Adiós_-Colgó la llamada.

-Shun… Ven-Dijo sorprendida.

Shun se acercó y vio a lo que se refería Stacey, encontraron el cadáver de Gill-_Durante la madrugada, unos jóvenes que paseaban por el parque hallaron el cadáver de un hombre_-Dijo la reportera-_La víctima fue identificada como Gill, el jefe de la mafia más conocida de Tokio_ –

-Lo hallaron…-Dijo Shun seriamente.

-_Además, lo hallaron colgado a un árbol aunque fue asesinado de un disparo en la cabeza y en su pecho estaba grabado con sangre una carita feliz, además, en el mismo árbol al que fue colgado, estaba escrito en pintura verde "__**Mi asesino consumió su venganza, y yo al matar, Dios me castigó… Ya que perdí el juego del ahorcado**__", al parecer, era venganza, por lo que dieron el caso cerrado al tratarse la víctima de un miembro de la mafia –_

Luego terminó, y Shun suspiró-¿Qué suerte? –

-Sí-Le respondió Stacey.

-Gracias, por comprar la máscara –

-No hay de qué –

-Creo… Que debo irme-Le dijo besándole en la frente.

-Sí, adiós-Luego Shun se marchó-Otra vez no te lo dije… Te amo… –

_**Mientras…**_

-Vaya cobarde que fui, no te dije que te amo-Se dijo shun a sí mismo de camino a su casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Por qué Hakuro para el papá de Fabia y Serena U.U, porque me gustó XD<strong>_

_**DianaLauraHPFan: Puse a Klaus y a Alice porque… Lo verás en el epílogo, como sea, no me adelantaré. No lo he probado, creo que aquí no ha llegado. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_


	5. Et… To… EtToeto…

_**5/7**_

_**Bueno… Ya casi termina ésta historia, ¿Qué triste verdad? T-T**_

_**Bueno… Gracias por los reviews… ^^**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, aquí vamos con el fic ^^**_

_**Aclaraciones: Stacey es tímida, por lo que me inspiré con la canción Toeto de Megurine Luka ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>V<strong>_

_**E-t… To… EtToeto…**_

* * *

><p>Soltó un bostezo y siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, tenía sueño, no durmió nada. Hace ocho días que asesinó a Gil, mientras que al día siguiente hubo un asesinato, pero no uno cualquiera, ya que fue de toda una familia. Era injusto, mataron primero a los padres frente a sus hijos, solo un par de niños de cuatro y dos años. <em>¡No habían vivido nada, y perdieron la vida siendo tan pequeños! <em>Pensó apretando los puños y los dientes frunciendo el seño.

Cerró los ojos apretando más los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, pero se calmó cuando escuchó que le hablaban-¿Shun?, hace años que no te veía-Miró en la dirección en que le llamaban, y vio a una mujer rubia y de ojos violáceos que le sonreía sorprendida.

-Tía Kazarina _**(N/A: Jejeje… Yo respeto a Airzel, Barodius y a Kazarina, pero sobretodo a una de mis parejas favoritas… ¡BAROKAZA XD XP!)**_-Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó la mujer dándole un abrazo que él correspondió.

-Bien… Y más ahora que mataron a Gill… _"Mejor dicho… Ahora que maté a Gill"_-Añadió aunque mentalmente.

-Sí, ese maldito terminó pagando por lo que les hizo a tus padres-Dijo sonriendo cálidamente, haciendo que el ojiámbar ampliara su sonrisa sonrojándose.

Desde que era pequeño le encantaba ver a su tía Kazarina y a su tío Barodius ya que siempre se veía con…-¡Primito!-Una chica se abalanzó sobre él colgándose de su cuello.

-A-Aka-ri…-Susurró sonrojado, pero correspondió el abrazo de la chica ojipúrpura, de piel albina y cabello blanco lacio hasta los hombros.

Ambos se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos-¿Cuánto tiempo primito?-Le dijo sonriendo.

-No lo sé, creo que unos diez años…-Miró a su tía que le sonreía-¿Y tío Barodius? –

-Salió con Zenodius-Le respondió la mujer sonriendo.

Akari se separó de su primo-Oka-chan y yo nos vamos –

Shun sonrió asintiendo-_"La florería… Ni modo…"_-Negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos-Entiendo… Yo también me tengo que ir, si llego tarde, Elright seguramente me matará –

Akari le reprochó con la mirada-No digas eso de Elright primito, él fue la primera persona que te ayudó –

-Te equivocas-Dijo seriamente-No fue Elright, fue la persona a quien más amo –

-Stacey…-Respondió la peliblanca sonriéndole pícaramente a su primo.

Se sonrojó a más no poder desviando la mirada con el seño fruncido-¡Cállate Akari!-Se fue de allí con las manos en los bolsillos.

Akari y Kazarina suspiraron sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, fue entonces cuando alguien posó sus manos en los hombros de la rubia-Ese chico es demasiado orgulloso –

-Igual que su tío-Giró sobre sus talones y besó a su marido-Después de todo, todos los Kazami lo son-Dijo cuando se separaron.

Barodius se sonrojó levemente y sonrió arrogantemente-Pero todos los Kazami compartimos algo en común-La besó suavemente en los labios-Eso es que si nos distanciamos de la mujer a quien amamos, nuestra reina siempre nos espera hasta que volvamos a estar juntos-Dijo cuando se separaron.

Zenodius – de 15 años, cabello rubio con dos mechones violáceos, ojos verdes y piel ligeramente morena – le sonrió a su hermana que solo le asintió-¡Lo sabía! –

Akari rodó los ojos-_"Ten más cuidado primito, porque ahora te llegarán las bromas de parte de mi hermanito"_ –

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Shun pasaba por el parque aún con manos en los bolsillos, y fue cuando vio a Elright con Serena sentados en una banca-_"Con que… Quería que llegara a tiempo…"_-Pensó con desgana.

Vio cómo Elright alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo, se pudo acercar lo suficiente como para escucharle y para no ser visto por ellos. Él no era metiche ni chismoso, solo que quería ver si su superior iba a tener el valor suficiente como para, por fin, pedirle a Serena que se casara con él-Etto… Serena…-Miró los ojos esmeraldas de la peliazul.

-¿Si Elright? –

-Y-yo…-Se quedó embobado viéndola sonriendo, causando una risa callada por parte del pelinegro.

Eso era típico de Elright, estuvo enamorado de Serena desde que eran niños, pero cada vez que la veía a los ojos tartamudeaba y lo único que llegaba a decir eran dos palabras, aunque ni siquiera contaban como palabras _Duh… Uh…_ Eso era lo único que siempre llegaba a decir. _Pobre Elright…_ Pensaba sonriendo arrogantemente. Y fue entonces cuando escuchó lo que esperaba…

-Duh… Huh…-Negó con la cabeza sacando su celular de su bolsillo, fue escribiendo un mensaje y lo envió, el celular de Elright sonó, sacándolo de su estado de embobamiento-_"¡Deja que tu cerebro quede embotado cada vez que vez a Serena y dile de una vez que se case contigo!… Remitente: Shun"_-Se sonrojó y maldijo mentalmente al pelinegro.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-Preguntó Serena preocupada.

-Eh… No…-La miró a los ojos y sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban, fue entonces cuando llegaron las dos palabras-Duh… Huh…-Negó con la cabeza y dijo:-Se-Serena… –

-¿Sí? –

-Y-yo…-Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una cajita negra, la abrió, y se pudo ver un anillo dentro-¿T-te… Casarías… Con-migo? –

Serena empezó a llorar, haciendo que Elright bajara la mirada-El-right…-Definitivamente le diría que no, al menos eso pensaba, hasta que notó cómo Serena se abalanzó sobre él colgándose de su cuello con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos-¡Claro que sí! –

Shun sonrió y se fue de allí. Cuando iba llegando al departamento de policía, pudo ver a Stacey que estaba escondida viendo a Fabia y a Jake que caminaban tomados de la mano. Sonrió divertido y se acercó a ella por atrás sin que se percatara. Estaba vestida de una forma muy tierna, tenía un gorro de gato con orejitas y una carita en frente.

-Hola-Le susurró al oído, causando que diera un ligero respingo.

-E-etto… E… Tto…-Definitivamente Stacey era la reina de las dudas, la reina de la timidez, porque desde que eran pequeños todos le llamaban con el apodo que se ganó.

-No sabía que _Toeto_ regresó contigo-Dijo divertido.

Stacey bajó la cabeza tristemente-Y-yo… E… Tto… Etto… Y… Yo… –

Salió corriendo de allí dejando a Shun triste-_"Soy un idiota"_-Se quedó apoyado en el árbol un par de horas, aún cuando ya había empezado a llover-_"¿Por qué le dije esa tontería?, ya no puedo ser más idiota"_-Pensaba mirando algún punto fijo del suelo.

Suspiró metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y entró al departamento de policías, no le importaba lo que le diría Elright por llegar tarde. Entró a la oficina de su superior y no lo vio allí, fue cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda-Lo siento…-Le dijo.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-Preguntó Shun bajando la mirada.

-Por seguir siendo tan tímida-Le respondió.

Desconcertado, la miró por sobre su hombro viéndola llorando, suspiró girando sobre sus talones hasta abrazarla-Tranquila… Yo lamento ser tan idiota –

-Sh-Shun… Yo…-Se separó de él muy sonrojada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Shun preocupado.

-E-es que… Y-yo…-Salió corriendo de allí.

-Stacey espera…-Fue muy tarde cuando lo dijo, ya que Stacey se había ido de allí.

-_"Lo siento Shun…"_-Pensaba Stacey llorando mientras seguía corriendo-_"Pero… Aún no puedo decirte… Que te amo…"_ –

En cuanto iba por el parque antes de llegar a su apartamento, vio a Salomón y a Soon, ambos estaban agarrados de la mano paseando, se veían muy felices. Sintió tristeza al ver que ella y Shun no estarían en las mismas por su tonta timidez. Agarró su sombrero de gato bajando la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, no podía decirle que lo amaba, no era capaz, además… Él estaba mejor con cualquier otra chica…

-¿Qué ocurre Sta…?-Le preguntó la persona que menos quería ver, Shun.

-¡Déjame tranquila!-Le gritó.

-¿Q-qué? –

-¡Te dije que me dejaras tranquila, no quiero verte!-Le gritó-¡Lárgate! –

-S… Stacey… –

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, lo miró a los ojos llorando-Shun yo… Yo no… –

-Entiendo…-Dijo seriamente.

-No, Shun no entien…-Decía desesperada.

-Entiendo perfectamente Stacey…-Dijo inexpresivamente-Tranquila, no volveré a molestarte –

-¡No, espera!-Lo tomó por la muñeca-No me dejes… Por favor… –

Shun se soltó del agarre de Stacey-No… Entiendo a la perfección Stacey…-La miró por sobre su hombro con una mirada vacía y opaca-Tengo que irme, de seguro Elright ya llegó –

Vio cómo se alejaba de allí con manos en los bolsillos, había sido una tonta, lo dejó ir, eso era mucho peor que su timidez. Lo decidió, si no quería perderlo por un error de palabras cuando lo que quería decirle era la verdad, tenía que decírselo en ese momento-¡Ai shiteru! –

Shun se detuvo en seco con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, ¿Lo amaba?… No… Escuchó mal. La miró por sobre su hombro-Tú… ¿Me amas? –

-Desde siempre, desde que te conocí… No me importaba…-Bajó la mirada-¡No me importaba que tú pidieras que no me acercara a ti! –

La miró sorprendido, por sobre su hombro, estaba llorando-Stacey… Yo…-Desvió la mirada-También… Yo… Ai shiteru…-Susurró.

Stacey alzó la vista de repente, viendo cómo se le acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos-¿Enserio? –

Asintió-Te amo… Stacey… –

Se abalanzó sobre él-Yo… Yo… Lo siento… –

-¡Diablos, deja de disculparte por todo, eso molesta!-Le respondió cuando se separaron.

Mientras seguía lloviendo, se quedaron viendo a los ojos un rato acercando sus rostros lentamente, sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro estando a unos milímetros de sus labios, y fue allí, bajo la lluvia, que por fin, después de tantos años sin verse, acortaron la distancia que había entre ellos, destruyeron esa barrera que había entre ellos, y juntaron sus labios. Fue un beso dulce, pero se separaron al quedarse sin aliento. Ambos se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y se abrazaron.

-Te amo Shun-kun…-Susurró Stacey.

-Y yo a ti… Stacey-chan…-Le respondió sonriendo.

…

…

…

_-¡Oto-san, oka-chan, ¿A que no es bonito?-Exclamaba feliz una niña de cinco años con el cabello negro, los ojos azules y la piel un poco morena, que cargaba un gato negro con ojos verdes en sus brazos._

_-Sí, es muy lindo Suteichi-Le respondía su mamá dándole una cálida sonrisa._

_-No te lo vas a quedar imouto-Le dijo un niño de once años con el cabello también negro, ojos también azules y piel también levemente morena._

_-Yamato tiene razón, Suteichi-Le dijo su padre-Mejor devuélvelo –_

_-De-demo… Está lloviendo…-Decía triste-¿Y si le pasa algo? –_

_-Lo siento… Pero no podemos tener un gato en casa –_

_La pequeña bajó la cabeza tristemente y asintió dejando el gato fuera de su casa…_

Bostezó abriendo los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol golpeando contra su rostro, miró hacia un lado y vio a Stacey durmiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrió al verla tan tranquila, se incorporó en la cama acercando su rostro y la besó en la frente-Ai shiteru… –

La rubia abrió los ojos y le sonrió-Yo también Shun-kun, yo también te amo –

-Tuve un sueño bastante… Mmmm… Interesante –

Sonrió-¿Enserio? –

-Sí, una familia…-Sonrió-Me agradaba… La más pequeña –

-¿Había dos niños? –

-Sí…-La besó dulcemente en los labios-Me recordaba a ti-Le dijo cuando se separaron.

-¿Y eso, por qué?-Preguntó extrañada.

-Sencillo-La besó de nuevo en los labios-Era tan inocente que se parecía bastante a ti, mi amada Stacey-Le respondió cuando se separaron.

-No seas condescendiente, yo no pedí ser tan inocente-Le dijo haciendo un puchero.

Sonrió de lado y le dio otro beso-Tranquila, yo te amo de esa forma –

Shun volvió a acostarse en la cama abrazando a Stacey por la cintura, ella posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y sonrió cerrando los ojos-Ai shiteru… –

-Ai shiteru… Stacey… –

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hasta acá ^^<strong>_

_**DianaLauraHPFan: **__Tendrás que esperarte al epílogo que es el capítulo 7 para saber por qué aparecen Klaus y Alice ^^ ;p, quiero aclarar algo en éste momento, la razón por la que Stacey le gritó a Shun en este cap lo verás en el siguiente ya que no fue a propósito ^^. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente… ^^_

_**Noticia: Estoy pensando en que, después de terminar éste fic, empezaré con uno de mis próximos proyectos (Si quieren verlos, están en mi perfil ^^), estoy pensando en empezar "Dimensión Alterna", es de Bakugan ^^**_

_**Dimensión Alterna: **__Durante la batalla Bakugan, Dan y Drago atraviesan un portal dimensional y llegan a una dimensión diferente, una dimensión en donde han pasado varios años y Naga fue quien derrotó a los peleadores Bakugan, ¿Podrán Dan y Drago regresar a su dimensión y salvar la alterna?_

_**Además de ver si publico un one-shot Seright = ElrightXSerena 8D, de más de 20 páginas ;3**_

_**Espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_


	6. Después de la Soledad Gracias

_**6/7**_

_**Penúltimo capítulo… Ya casi acaba y yo entro a clases el lunes T-T… Hoy estaré todo el día en casa y el último día de vacaciones iré a una parrilla ^^U, razón por la cual… Terminaré ésta historia en éstos últimos días de libertad condicional… ^^**_

_**Bueno… Gracias por los reviews… ^^**_

_**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, aquí vamos con el fic… ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VI<strong>_

_**Después de la Soledad… "Gracias…"**_

* * *

><p>-Oye Stacey, ¿Qué le pasa a Shun últimamente?-Le preguntó Runo preocupada.<p>

-Es verdad, se ve igual de serio que antes de que regresaras-Ésta vez le dijo Dan.

-No lo sé-Respondió llevándose las manos al pecho.

Desde hacía media semana Shun empezó a portarse más serio, frío y distante que de costumbre, estaba preocupada, _¿Qué le estará pasando? _Pensaba aún más preocupada. Actuaba raro, no hablaba con nadie, no volvía a salir con ellos, y empezaba a evitarles. Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la casa de Runo dejándolos desconcertados. Empezó a caminar por las calles en dirección al departamento de policía, en cuanto llegó, se topó con Chris hablando con Noah y a Salomón besando a Soon, negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Caminó un poco más y llegó a un pasillo en donde vio a Shun caminando calmamento con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Shun!-Lo llamó, causando que la mirara por sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó fríamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas de ésta forma?, y más aún conmigo –

-Eso no es de tu importancia-Miró hacia el frente y estuvo dispuesto a irse de allí, si no fuera porque le tomaron de la muñeca, miró por sobre su hombro con el seño fruncido y la vio molesta-Suéltame –

-No hasta que me digas por qué actúas de ésta forma conmigo y con los demás –

Se soltó violentamente de su agarre-Ya te dije que no es de tu importancia –

-Eres un idiota –

-Y tú una llorona –

-¡Por lo menos yo no me guío por la venganza! –

-¡Qué sabes tú!-Preguntó mirándola enojado, causando que ella retrocediera un poco asustada-¡Qué sabes tú acerca de lo que pasé, no estuviste aquí jamás! –

-Me preocupo por ti –

-¡Pues deja de hacerlo, jamás te lo pedí! –

Shun salió de allí dando zancadas, dejando a Stacey al borde del llanto-¡Shun Kazami eres un idiota!-Luego salió corriendo de allí.

_**Con Shun:**_

Golpeó la reja del campo de tiro con furia, si había matado a Gill, ¿Por qué su tormento seguía? ¿Por qué la muerte de sus padres le seguía atormentando? ¿Por qué le habló así a la chica que amaba? No lo sabía. Se dejó caer al suelo mirando el cielo, ¿Por qué todo siempre le pasaba a él? _Maldición… _Maldijo para sus adentros el asesinato de sus padres.

-Stacey tiene razón, soy un idiota –

_**Con Stacey:**_

-Shun tiene razón, soy una llorona –

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con Julie, Runo y Fabia-¡Hey Stacey! –

-¿Qué ocurre? –

-Acompáñanos a la farmacia, Julie no se ha sentido bien y cree que está embarazada por hacer eso con Billy –

-Bien –

Ambas caminaron hasta la farmacia más cercana y Julie compró tres pruebas de embarazo-¿Ustedes no comprarán una chicas?-Preguntó Julie nerviosa.

Así las tres decidieron comprar tres para cada una y se fueron a casa de Fabia, aunque escucharon un grito-¡¿Qué ocurre Serena? –

-Fa-Fabia… Y-yo… –

-¿Qué ocurre? –

-E-es que… Yo… Yo… –

-¿Qué pasa Serena?-Preguntó preocupada.

-E-estoy… Em-barazada… –

Un enorme silencio se formó en casa de la ojiverde, pero fue roto por ella cuando gritó:-¡KYAAA… VOY A SER TÍA…! –

-¿De quién?-Preguntó Stacey sorprendida.

Bajó la mirada-De… De El-right… –

-Díselo, seguramente se emociona –

-De… De acuerdo…-Salió de la casa corriendo.

-Bueno… Mejor nos vamos…-Dijo Fabia y así ella, Stacey, Julie y Runo se fueron al baño.

-Y bien… ¿Quién comienza?-Preguntó Julie nerviosa.

-¡PUES TÚ!-Exclamaron las tres.

-Bien, bien…-Tomó una de las pruebas de embarazo y las utilizó una por una, suspiró de alivio-Qué bueno, ¡No estoy embarazada¡-Exclamó mirando que todas daban el signo (–)

Así, todas utilizaron las de ellas, siendo Runo la primera y todas dieron (–), luego Fabia que, al igual que con Runo, todas dieron (–), luego le tocó a Stacey, pero fue un caso diferente…

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamó angustiada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le preguntó Fabia preocupada a su mejor amiga.

-Y-yo… Estoy embarazada…-Respondió mostrando que, las tres pruebas, daban (+), inmediatamente empezó a llorar-¿Qué le diré a Shun? –

-Díselo, él no se enojará-Le recomendó Julie.

-¡¿No has visto cómo está últimamente?, claro que dirá algo!-Gritó Stacey angustiada mientras seguía llorando.

_**Con Shun:**_

Shun caminaba por el centro comercial con Elright, que buscaba flores para Serena, el pelinegro estaba serio en todo momento, hasta que Elright le preguntó:-Y… ¿Jamás pensaste en formar una familia? –

-Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza, solo pensaba en matar a Gill-Mintió, solo una vez se le pasó por la cabeza, pero hacía una semana y media, el día en que él y Stacey se dijeron que se amaban.

-Yo sí…-Sonrió-Y con solo una persona –

-La persona que hace que quedes como un idiota, ya sé-Respondió recordando las "dos palabras" que siempre usaba cuando hablaba con Serena.

El peliverde le miró de reojo-Eres un idiota –

-Más que tú no –

-¡Elright! –

Ambos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Serena-¿Se-Sere-na? –

-Y-yo…Quiero… Decirte algo…-Miró a Shun-En… Privado… –

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y "se fue de allí"-¿Qué ocurre Serena? ¿Pasó algo?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Y-yo… Estoy… Estoy embarazada…-Susurró.

Elright se quedó con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa-¿E-estás…? –

-S-sí –

Sonrió y la besó dulcemente en los labios-En ese caso… Prometo no dejar que les pase algo… Los amo –

Serena empezó a llorar abrazando a Elright-Gracias, gracias, gracias… –

Shun, escondido, miró a su superior y a su prometida y sonrió-_"Por lo menos él tiene un final feliz, yo aún tengo que disculparme con Stacey"_ –

Se fue de allí en dirección a su casa, en el camino, vio a Dan besando a Runo y a Marucho abrazando a Relena por la cintura mientras entraban al cine, conocía la relación entre su hermanita y Marucho, pero aunque al inicio – es decir, hace semana y media – no lo aceptó, terminó por acostumbrarse. Siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y, cuando llegó a su apartamento, vio a Stacey allí, sentada en la entrada y llorando.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Preguntó preocupado.

Ella dio un ligero respingo y le miró-¿En verdad te importa? –

-Claro, eres mi novia –

-Demo… En la mañana… –

-Sé lo que dije, pero lo siento-La tomó de las manos-Fui un idiota, lo siento mucho amor –

Stacey sonrió y lo besó en los labios-Tranquilo, tuviste razón, no debía entrometerme –

-No, sí debías, estabas preocupada por mí, yo debí haber sido menos idiota –

-Shun… Yo… –

-¿Sí? –

-Tengo… Algo que decirte…-Bajó la mirada sonrojándose.

-Yo… –

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?-Preguntaba preocupándose.

-E-es que… Y-yo… E… Tto… E-etto…-Shun sonrió abrazándola.

-Tranquila… Puedes decirme lo que sea-Dijo intentando calmarla.

-E-es que… Yo… E… ¡Estoy embarazada!-Exclamó escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.

Shun se quedó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Su Stacey estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo fue que…? ¿Cuándo fue…? _Hace semana y media… Después de matar a Gill… _Pensó sorprendido.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le preguntó preocupada-Estás molesto, ¿No? –

Sonrió-No… Al contrario…-Pegó su frente con la de ella-Me has hecho muy feliz, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias –

Stacey sonrió abrazando a su novio-Todo lo contrario, tú fuiste el que me hizo muy feliz… Siempre pensé en formar una familia, y siempre quise que fuera contigo –

-Jamás pensé en formar una familia…-La abrazó fuertemente-Pero me alegra que fuese contigo… Stacey… Te amo… –

-Te amo Shun, te amo mucho-Ambos se besaron dulcemente, siendo observados por Fabia, Jake, Julie y un chico rubio de ojos azules y piel blanca, llamado Billy.

-Les dije que Shun no se enojaría-Dijo Fabia.

-Sí… Tuviste razón –

-Yo pensé que Shun se enojaría-Dijo Jake.

-Sí, yo también-Dijo ésta vez Billy.

_**Tres meses después…**_

-Hey Stacey… Ya se te está notando la pansita…-Decía Juie pícaramente, causando que la rubia frunciera el seño diciendo un simple 'hum'.

-Como que te la pasas demasiado tiempo con tu prometido-Le dijo Soon riendo nerviosamente.

-Es verdad-Concordaron las demás.

Stacey frunció el seño y dijo:-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me veo con éste? –

-¡Te vez hermosa!-Exclamaron las demás.

Stacey se probó un hermoso vestido blanco largo strapple con leves detalles azules en la falda y encajes en el torso-Me pregunto cómo estarán los chicos –

-Obviamente, intentando domar a tu prometido Stacey-Le dijo Chris riendo.

-¿Por qué? –

-_¡NO ME VOY A PONER ESA MALDITA CORBATA!_-Escucharon que gritaba alguien, y por la voz, reconocieron que era Shun.

-Por eso-Le dijo Runo riendo.

-Shun puede ponerse traje, pero jamás creas que puede ponerse una corbata –

-Pues alguien lo domará a fin de cuentas-Dijo Stacey sonriendo inocentemente.

-_"Por lo menos Shun será feliz al final"_ –

_**Con los chicos:**_

Shun estaba de brazos cruzados sentado en una silla, estaba enojado y los demás en el suelo inconscientes-Ya dije que no me voy a poner esa maldita corbata –

Salomón de levantó del suelo-Vamos amigo, no digas eso, obviamente te lo vas a poner al final –

-Si dije que no, ¡Es no! –

-Hasta Elright se la va a poner el día de su boda con Serena-Le dijo Solón levantándose del suelo.

-¡No! –

-No es tan malo-Le dijo ésta vez Marucho riendo nerviosamente.

-Pero para ti, yo siento que tengo una soga atada al cuello, ni de niño me ponía corbata cuando la boda de mi tío Barodius, y ahora tampoco será-Dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Okey Shun, si no lo haces por las buenas, lo harás por las malas-Dijo Elright frunciendo el seño.

_**Con las chicas:**_

-Quiero éste-Dijo Stacey sonriendo.

-Ese vestido te queda hermo… –

-_¡NO SE ATREVAN! –_

Escucharon que Shun gritaba, todas suspiraron, Stacey pagó el vestido y se fueron de allí en dirección a donde estaban los chicos. Vieron que Noah agarraba a Shun del brazo izquierdo, Elright del derecho, Salomón de la pierna izquierda, y Rafe de la derecha. Dan sostenía una corbata verde oscura, posiblemente ese era el tormento del pelinegro.

-¡Suéltenme ahora!-Gritaba el pelinegro.

-No hasta que te pongas la corbata –

-¡No! –

-¡Ahora! –

-¡JAMÁS! –

Stacey suspiró y le quitó la corbata a Dan-Por favor Shun-kun, por mí –

El pelinegro gruñó-Bien –

Los demás soltaron a Shun y Stacey le entregó la corbata con una sonrisa, Shun también sonrió y entró a uno de los vestidores, al cabo de unos minutos, salió con: una camisa a botones verde claro bajo un saco negro y un pantalón de igual color, todos le miraron desconcertados ya que no tenía la corbata.

-Emmm… Shun…-Decía Stacey.

-No sé cómo atarla…-Dijo en un susurro desviando la mirada-Ya dije que jamás me puse una corbata –

Stacey negó con la cabeza sonriendo y tomó la corbata-Así, luego así, le das la vuelta, y así –

-Definitivamente siento una soga atada al cuello-Dijo sonriendo.

-Vamos… Te ves bien…-Le respondió Stacey sonriendo.

Rodó los ojos-Si tú lo dices… –

_**Dos semanas más tarde:**_

Stacey abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol golpeando contra su rostro y vio a Shun aún dormido a su lado, sonrió al ver a su recién marido tan tranquilo, llevaban una semana de casados, eso sin contar que hacía tres días fue la boda de Elright y Serena. Acarició su ya no tan plano vientre – pero tampoco abultado – recordando cuando fueron al médico para saber el sexo del bebé…

_**.-.**_

_-¿Estás nerviosa?-Le preguntó su Shun sonriendo._

_-Sí-Afirmó ella tocando su vientre-¿Qué crees que sea? –_

_-No lo sé, una niña creo…-Respondió Shun._

_-¿Enserio? Pensé que tú querrías que fuese un niño –_

_Shun rió-No, no soy machista como para decir eso, estoy seguro que será una niña…-La besó en los labios-Tan hermosa como su madre –_

_Stacey rió sonrojándose-Qué dulce eres –_

_Entraron a la consulta del doctor-Hola Stacey, ¿Cómo te va con tu embarazo? –_

_-Bien onnisan, ya queremos saber qué es, aunque Shun piense que será niña-El pelinegro se sonrojó-Yo pienso que será un niño –_

_Su hermano rió-Pues… A ver… –_

_**.-.**_

-¿Quién diría que sería un niño?-Susurró intentando que su marido no despertara.

-Creo que Julie y Fabia dijeron que era instinto maternal-Dijo una voz muy conocida para ella.

-¡Sh-Shun!-Exclamó sorprendida-¿Qu-qué haces despierto? ¿Pe-pensé que tú…? –

-Estoy despierto…-Le dijo sonriendo, Shun se incorporó en la cama y la besó dulcemente en los labios-Te amo –

Stacey rió-Yo también-Acarició su vientre.

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame? –

-No lo sé…-Ambos se quedaron pensando un rato hasta que Stacey dijo-Marakoshin, Marakoshin Ichigo Kazami –

Shun sonrió y besó su vientre-Me agrada el nombre…-Stacey rió-Gracias… Gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias por apoyarme, gracias por permitirme tener éste niño a tu lado… _**Después de la soledad… Gracias…**_ –

La rubia rió-De nada… Te amo… –

-Y yo a ti –

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno… Hasta acá… ^^<strong>_

_**DianaLauraHPFan: **__Sí… Yo también estoy triste porque se va a acabar… Pero luego viene mi primer Daruno = DanXRuno (Que es __Dimensión Alterna__), y el one-shot Seright ^^ que me quedó bastante dramático por cierto O.o, mientras lo escribía pensé que me pondría a llorar T-T… Es más, se centra bastante cuando Elright fue capturado con los Gundalianos (es decir, por Airzel T-T) y piensa en Serena 8D_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**Dejen reviews please… ^^**_

_**PD: Ahora solo falta el epílogo 8D… Lo malo es que éste fic terminará ToT**_


	7. Epílogo

_**7/7**_

_**Último capítulo, el tan esperado epílogo T-T**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y por seguir ésta historia hasta el final ^^ Tristemente tenía que terminar T-T**_

_**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen… ^^**_

_**Sin nada más que decir aquí vamos con el fic… ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VII<strong>_

_**Epílogo**_

* * *

><p>Alzó la vista al cielo soltando un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, sus cabellos negros flotando con el viento, el olor era algo molesto, y eso que tenía un tapabocas para que no le molestara, soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos, una mirada azulada pero a la vez seria y decidida. Tomó una de las latas de pintura y continuó pintando en la pared frente a ella, haciendo trazos suaves y a la vez firmes. Miró de reojo hacia un lado y vio a sus amigas que ya estaban listas con la cámara en mano, ambas sonriendo. Sonrió mirando de nuevo su trabajo, ya casi estaba terminado, solo un poco más de verde y ya estaba. Siguió trazando rápidamente los últimos detalles, luego dejó la lata de pintura y tomó otra de color negro para pasar a colocar su firma <em>"4:'K'_'S'_'S'"<em>. Después de que estuvo terminado, dejó la pintura a un lado y encaró a sus amigas.

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó quitándose su gorra púrpura con verde, dejando al descubierto sus cabellos azabaches hasta la mitad de la espalda, vestía con una camisa sin mangas azul oscuro, un sweater negro con verde, un jean negro y converse blancos con negros.

-Está genial-Le dijo su amiga de ojos verdes, cabello de igual color y vestida con una camisa manga corta a rayas blancas y moradas bajo una chaqueta morada y sin mangas, un jean blanco y converse morados con blanco.

-Ésta vez te luciste Stay-Le dijo ésta vez su amiga de ojos también verdes, solo que con cabello azul marino y vestida con una camisa manga larga amarilla con una flor en medio y bajo una chaqueta sin mangas blanca, unos leggins blancos y converse amarillos con blanco.

-Gracias Kary, Feli-Respondió la niña.

-Ahora la foto-Dijo la peliverde, de nombre Felicity o Feli.

Ambas se acercaron y se situaron a cada lado de su amiga-¿Listas?-Preguntó la peliazul, de nombre Hikary o Kary.

Enfocó la cámara frente a ellas tres que sonrieron, y apretó el botón-¿Qué tal salió?-Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Bien, mira-Le mostró la foto.

-Salió bien…-Miró el reloj de su mano izquierda-Oigan creo que es hora de irnos, tenemos que ver cómo los demás bailan, ¿Recuerdan? –

-Sí, tienes razón, además, nosotras también tenemos que bailar-Dijo Felicity.

Las tres tomaron sus mochilas, la mochila negra con verde de la pelinegra con varias latas de pintura en aerosol, la morada con negro de la peliverde con una cámara de video y la de fotografía utilizada anteriormente, y la amarilla con blanco de la peliazul con varios álbumes. Salieron corriendo de allí viendo las calles de su vecindario, la cancha en donde varios nichos mayores que ellas jugaban al basquetbol, en la calle otros niños jugando fútbol, la gente por las calles. Sonrieron y siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un estudio de baile algo viejo, entraron y vieron a un grupo de niños allí.

-¡Hey Kohaku-kun!-Llamó la pelinegra.

Un niño la miró por sobre su hombro, era de cabello plateado parado por atrás _**(N/A: Peinado de Sasuke Uchiha, solo que con varios mechones cayendo sobre sus ojos)**_ y de ojos verdes, vestido con una camiseta negra, un sweater celeste con azul oscuro, un jean y converse negros con azul.

-¡Stay-chan, Feli, Kary, al fin llegaron!-Exclamó sonriendo, pero más hacia la pelinegra, eso causó que se sonrojara-Bueno, ésta va a ser la última vez que practicamos –

La pelinegra y sus amigas se acercaron-Así es, hemos practicado duro, y eso valdrá la pena para la presentación de mañana-Dijo Stay.

-Muy bien… ¡Hora de actuar!-Exclamaron dos niños, uno de cabello castaño alborotado y ojos rojizos, además de vestido con una camiseta roja, un jean negro y converse rojos con negro. El otro era más grande, era de cabello también castaño y alborotado solo que de ojos verdes, además de que estaba vestido con una camisa manga corta amarilla con rojo, una chaqueta negra, un jean negro, y unos converse amarillos con negro.

Una canción comenzó y el grupo empezó a bailar, para consternación de tres pares de ojos-No entiendo, no les sale tan bien en mi opinión-Dijo un chico pelinegro de ojos azules y vestido con una camiseta negra, un sweater marrón, un jean negro y unos converse negros con blanco.

-A mí sí me gusta otouto-Le dijo un chico rubio – con un mechón negro en forma de rayo – de ojos ámbares vestido con una camisa manga corta verde, una chaqueta negra, unos jeans de igual color y unas botas también negras pero con detalles verdes.

-A mí también-Ésta vez dijo el tercero, de cabello azulados y ojos morados, además de vestido con una camisa manga larga negra bajo una camisa a botones y abierta de color blanco, unos jeans azules, y unos converse blancos con negro.

-¿Ves?, a Knight Sheen Jin-san le gusta, Yamato-otouto-Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Hum… Pues a mí no Marakoshin-nissan-Dijo Yamato frunciendo el seño.

-¡Escuchamos Yamato-nissan!-Gritó la pelinegra.

-¡Lo siento Stay-imouto! –

El rubio negó con la cabeza sonriendo-Vamos Stay, mamá y papá de seguro nos estarán esperando –

-Es verdad Feli, a nosotros también nos esperan mamá y papá-Dijo Jin sonriendo.

-Sí aniki-Sonrieron la ojiazul y la ojiverde.

-Ven Taru, de seguro tío Choji y tía Relena te pasan buscando en la casa-Dijo Yamato.

-Voy Yamato-itoko-Dijo un niño con el cabello negro atado en una cola alta _**(N/A: Al puro estilo Len Kagamine *w*) **_y ojos de igual color, vestido con una camisa negra manga corta bajo una chaqueta azul sin mangas, unas muñequeras negras, un jean azul y unos converse azules con negro.

-¡Adiós!-Se despidieron los menores: Feli, Taru y Stay.

Los seis fueron caminando hablando animadamente, las únicas dos chicas reían por los chistes del ojinegro, al igual que los tres mayores solo se limitaban a sonreír, aunque el ojiazul estuviese más cerca de soltar una carcajada-Y así terminó la historia de Keith el sirenito-Reía Taru.

-Ya Taruho-nii, no hables así de Kohaku-kun-Decía Stay sonrojada.

-Vamos Stay, todos sabemos que defiendes a Keith porque te gusta-Decía Jin, causando que Stay se sonrojara y Yamato pusiera mala cara.

-Oto-san matará a Von Herzen-tachi y a Keith-Dijo.

-Vamos otouto, no seas tan cruel con imouto-Le recriminó Marakoshin.

-Es verdad Yamato-itoko-Dijo ésta vez Taruho tomando de la mano a Stay.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Feli dijo:-Adiós chicos, aquí nos separamos-Así ella y su hermano, Jin, se fueron de allí.

-¡Adiós Feli, Jin! –

Los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un apartamento y entraron-Tadaima-Dijo Stay sonriendo.

Una mujer se apareció por el pasillo adjunto, aún tenía esa sonrisa cálida que daba, sobre todo a sus hijos-Okairi nasai-Respondió.

-¡Oka-chan!-Exclamó feliz la pelinegra que corrió en dirección a su madre hasta abrazarla, la mujer se agachó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal les salió hoy?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Bien, pero Feli es quien tiene las cámaras, por lo que… No podremos verlo hasta que no nos lo mande por el correo para combinarlos-Dijo Marakoshin.

Yamato y Taru miraron de un lado hacia otro-¿Y mi tío?-Preguntó Taru.

-En el mismo lugar que tu padre, Taruho-Respondió su tía.

-¿Oto-san y tío Choji estarán bien?-Preguntó preocupada la más pequeña.

-Claro que sí mi niña-Le dijo su madre.

-¿Y si no?-Preguntaron Yamato, Marakoshin y Taruho preocupados.

-Yamato Sakumo Kazami, Marakoshin Ichigo Kazami y Taruho Shouta Marukura Kazami-Les recriminó-Estarán bien –

-Feli y Jin también estarán preocupada por tío Elright, ¿No?, ¿Y también Mint por tío Salomón?-Preguntó la más pequeña-¿Qué pasa si algo malo les ocurre?-Volvió a preguntar preocupada.

-Suteichi Shiori Kazami, tu padre, Salomón y Elright estarán bien, te lo juro-Le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes oka-chan?-Preguntó Marakoshin.

-Solo lo sé Marakoshin, solo lo sé-Sonrió levantándose del suelo.

_**Horas más tarde:**_

Marakoshin bostezó mirando a sus hermanos y a su primo, los más pequeños estaban dormidos y Yamato ya estaba a punto de dormirse, sonriendo, se levantó del sillón de la sala y fue al cuarto de sus padres, en donde estaba su madre mirando unas fotos.

-Oka-chan…-La mujer le miró.

-¿Sí Mara? –

Bostezó-Neh, Stay y Taru están dormidos, los voy a llevar al cuarto de imouto…-Sonrió-Y Matt está a punto de dormirse, así que también lo llevó a su cuarto –

-Tú lleva a Yamato a su cuarto, yo llevo a Suteichi y a Taruho-Ambos salieron del cuarto y fueron a la sala.

Marakoshin movió a Yamato para que despertara-Hmmm… ¿Onnisan? –

-Vamos Matt, es hora de dormir –

Bostezó-Sí –

La mujer movió un poco a Suteichi y a Taruho, pero éstos no despertaban, fue cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien entraba-Llegué muy tarde, lo siento –

Ella sonrió-Tranquilo Shun-kun –

La besó en los labios dulcemente-Te ayudo con Suteichi y con Taruho, Marucho se tuvo que quedar hasta tarde en el departamento de policía y… –

-Y a Relena le toca guardia hoy, lo sé-Completó Stacey sonriendo.

Shun sonrió y tomó a Suteichi en brazos mientras que Stacey tomaba a Taruho, Marakoshin jalaba a Yamato de la muñeca y lo llevaba a rastras a su habitación. El matrimonio Kazami dejó a los niños obre la cama de Suteichi y sonrieron.

-Se ven tan tranquilos cuando duermen-Dijo Stacey sonriendo arrodillada frente a la cama.

-Sí…-Sonrió mirando a su hija y a su sobrino.

-Me sorprende de Kushina no estuviera con ellos hoy-Dijo Stacey preocupada.

-Tranquila, ella estaba en su curso de piano con Serena, ¿Recuerdas? –

La rubia sonrió, Kushina era la hermana mayor de Taruho y la hija mayor de Marucho y Relena, básicamente actuaba como la hermana mayor de Suteichi y se la pasaba con Marakoshin. Idéntica a su madre según muchos, solo que con el cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda, los ojos negros y siempre vestía con un jean – a diferencia de su madre –, una camisa manga corta celeste, una chaqueta blanca sin mangas, y unas botas. En cuanto a Serena, ella era la hija mayor de Jake y Fabia, es decir, la hermana mayor de Hikary. Ella sí era idéntica a su madre en todo, el cabello azul, los ojos verdes y acostumbraba a vestir con el color marrón y amarillo, casi siempre el primero en chaquetas y camisas y el amarillo solo en el calzado, aunque variaba con el negro para pantalones o faldas.

-No me acordaba… Jejejejeje…-Se rió nerviosamente, pero recibió un beso en los labios de parte de su marido.

-Te amo…-Le dijo cuando se separaron.

-Yo también –

-Gracias… Gracias por hacerme posible pasar por esto, por permitirme volver a formar lo que perdí, por dejarme estar a tu lado, gracias… Por todo…-La besó dulcemente en los labios-Te amo –

Stacey abrazó a su marido-Yo también, yo también te amo… Shun-kun –

Correspondió al abrazo-Te amo mucho… Stacey-chan –

Aunque ellos no lo notaron, Suteichi y Taruho estaban despiertos y Marakoshin y Yamato estaban tras la puerta del cuarto de los más pequeños, los cuatro sonriendo-_"Gracias… Porque hay una combinación de colores que salvaron a oto-san/tío Shun, esa combinación de colores estuvieron en una persona… Una persona con __**Cabellos Dorados, Topacios Azules**__… Esa persona es oka-chan/tía Stacey…"_-Suteichi y Taruho cerraron los ojos y Marakoshin y Yamato salieron de allí.

-Ai shiteru… Shun-kun… –

-Ai shiteru… Stacey-chan… –

_**.-Fin-.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muy bien… El fic terminó T-T pero con un final feliz ^^<strong>_

_**Aclaración: Las edades son así…**_

_**Suteichi, Felicity, Kohaku y Taruho: 8 años.**_

_**Hikary: 7 años.**_

_**Yamato y Serena: 14 años.**_

_**Marakoshin y Kushina: 15 años.**_

_**Jin: 14 casi 15.**_

_**Así es, Jin es el niño de Serena y Elright que nació el mismo año que Marakoshin 8D**_

_**DianaLauraHPFan: **__Sí… Tristemente éste fic ha llegado a su fin T-T pero ahora publiqué el one-shot Seright ^^, y no solo tuvieron a su hijo mayor Jin sino que también tuvieron a Felicity, y, bueno… Ya que leíste New Generation, creo que viste a los personajes, por lo que, aquí están ellos ^^ (Solo que Marakoshin y Kushina están vivitos y coleando XD XP)_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**Dejen reviews please… ^^**_

_**PD: Ya publicado también one-shot Seright, llamado "Lo Siento" ^^**_


End file.
